Vagalumes
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Heero já estava cansado de sentir aquele vazio, até o dia em que conhece um belo suicida que pode mudar a sua vida. Angst, yaoi, prostituição, suicído e temas fortes. Atualizei! Cap.04 on line!
1. Chapter 1

Gente, um avisinho antes da fic: Ela tem temas fortes, como prostituição, suicídio, drogas, violência, angst, homossexualismo e, consequentemente, deve de haver algum (s) estupro. Apesar disso, não pretendo colocar cenas de lemon ou darklemon. A menos que eu peça para alguém escrever para mim e, então, eu deixo um aviso antes do cap., pra ninguém ler enganado. Não quero que a fic tenha um clima muito pesado e ela não vai ser muito diferente dos tipos de fics que eu escrevo (angsts pervertidas e com altas doses de sadismo "). Bom, mesmo assim, eu já tô deixando o aviso pra quem não gosta do tema ou é muito sensível, porque eu não quero saber de ninguém businando na minha orelha depois, uma vez que ninguém tá lendo isso aqui enganado.

Vaga-lumes

O sopro que desmorona o castelo de cartas, o pingo de chuva que desencadeia a tempestade, a mão erguida que fere, o raio que atravessa o céu, a lágrima que rola solta pela face, o dia que sempre se torna noite. Dor, a dor está presente em todo ser, em tudo que respira e enquanto respira. Dor, quando a dor é muita, quando o mais leve segundo machuca e oprime, a dor se acaba, se finda. Só precisa-se de uma escolha, uma decisão, e toda a dor acaba. Toda dor termina.

_Corre a relva, o brilho sem fim_

_Toma teus olhos num segundo_

_Que rompe as barreiras, cai e rola em teus lábios_

_Tão convidativos... Só querem isso._

_E então, torna-se apenas um sorriso em mim._

Chega um ponto em que as coisas não têm mais retorno, que o limite é ultrapassado e, então, muitos não agüentam, se entregam de vez. Não que sejam fracos, na verdade só estão cansados, cansados do sentimento que pesa em seus corações... E, às vezes só encontram uma solução, uma que parece tão simples a ponto de nunca mais deixá-los sofrer. É difícil seguir em frente quando não se tem as pernas para caminhar. Muitas vezes pode parecer mais fácil simplesmente parar. Tão perdidos em si, não conseguem seguir o raciocínio, não têm a visão ampliada para verem que há outra saída, que ainda podem ter uma chance. O fato é que todos param, mas, enquanto houver um caminho, haverá o que andar, basta apenas segui-lo e não parar antes do tempo.

O céu cinza soprava um incômodo vento frio, indicando a ventania que se aproximava. Fechou os olhos rapidamente antes que a água salgada os atingisse. Não estava triste, mas sentia um vazio irritante dentro de si, algo que nem seus poucos e sinceros amigos conseguiam preencher. Era como se lhe faltasse algo, alguma coisa que não conseguia descobrir o quê. Esta sensação tornava-se mais forte e presente com o passar dos dias, atormentando-lhe e o angustiando profundamente.

As cores têm o poder de mudar o estado de espírito das pessoas. Cores claras dão calma e segurança, cores alegres e chamativas animam e cores escuras e sem vida deprimem. As cores daquele dia não eram calmas nem alegres, a água escura pela falta de claridade, a areia branca que cobria a praia sendo pisoteada por poucas crianças e jovens, a avenida logo atrás tomada pela fumaça da hora do rush, o verde das palmeiras mais escuro que de costume. Tudo contribuía para dar-lhe certo ar melancólico e aumentar o vazio em seu peito.

Remexeu-se, olhando para os lados e, assim, vendo um jovem passar bem perto de si. Em poucos segundos anotou a fisionomia do rapaz, não por estar acostumado a reparar nas pessoas, mas porque não conseguiu evitar que os olhos captassem a imagem nos poucos segundos que o viu de fronte. Devia ter por volta dos dezoito anos, seu cabelo castanho em tom de mel que chegava-lhe à cintura era farto e estava solto, encobrindo sua coluna, os olhos eram grandes e violetas, a pele clara, a estatura média, até baixa, e seu pouco peso exposto nos braços um tanto quanto finos. De geral, formavam um conjunto harmonioso e bonito, entretanto, sua face carregava tamanha tristeza que os olhos nem tinham brio, ao contrário, estavam inchados de choro, ao passo que sua face era preocupada e, por que não, apavorada.

A mente humana é capaz de assimilar informações em pouquíssimo tempo, temos a capacidade de compreender situações as mais adversas, entender expressões e gestos e de nos afeiçoarmos à alguém com apenas uma olhada. Nesses rápidos instantes, muitas coisas podem mudar em nosso interior.

Ao ver o jovem se afastar mais e mais, indo para o fundo daquele mar, Heero sentiu seu coração se comprimir. Algo dizia-lhe que aquele jovem não estava bem e, calculando ligeiramente, podia supor que ele ia se matar. Ter reais motivos para chegar a tal conclusão ele não tinha, porém não era de se duvidar que alguém de aparência triste e desgastada, que vai para aonde seus pés não alcançam mais o chão de areia, tenha pretensões de suicidar-se. Esse pensamento o abalou, não queria permitir que alguém cometesse esse crime na sua frente sem fazer algo para evitar, eram o que seus instintos humanos lhe diziam.

Nem o mais frio de todos os homens é capaz de não se comover, ninguém é impiedoso o bastante para não ter ímpetos de ajudar quem precisa. É algo incrustado na alma humana que nos impele a ajudar, nem que uma única vez, alguém, um amigo, um irmão, um completo desconhecido. Muito além disso, é algo ditado pela sociedade desde os tempos remotos, que impõe seus valores morais e princípios, julgando e recriminando fortemente quem a eles foge.

Isso desatinou a atormentá-lo, e se ele fosse mesmo cometer suicídio? Sentiu o corpo estremecer, não queria que aquele jovem tão... Tão... Não queria que aquele jovem acabasse com a própria vida, era tão novo! Mas também não podia ter certeza de que ele iria mesmo se matar, não havia sequer uma prova concreta para tal. Confuso, resolveu ficar vigiando o rapaz e, se percebesse que sua tese se confirmara, o impediria. Até porque não era parte de sua personalidade se intrometer na vida alheia.

Não entendia o que o prendia ao rapaz moreno até agora, nunca fôra de ater-se a alguém, muito menos a um desconhecido, tão velozmente. Seus três ou quatros amigos verdadeiros eram de longa data, demorara semanas, se não meses, até firmar-se com eles, mas, com este rapaz, não conseguia nem desviar a atenção. Talvez fosse pelo fato do risco suposto de ele correr e, sendo Heero o único a poder ajudá-lo por hora, instigá-lo a pensar no menino. O que não tinha como negar é que o achara atraente, sim, sua aparência encantara o japonês e aquele olhar triste dava-lhe tamanha vontade de protejê-lo, de aninhá-lo nos braços e não deixá-lo fazer essa loucura nunca mais. Assustou-se por pensar assim em relação a quem nunca vira antes na vida. Não era certo e nem possível, o máximo ao que chegaria era uma atração física, afinal não conhecia sua personalidade, suas idéias, seu modo de pensar. Realmente, não tinha como.

O jovem se distanciara bastante, obrigando Heero a seguir um pouco para frente. Distraindo-se por um momento, o japonês desviou-se da calma onda que vinha em seu rosto virando-o para o lado. Pelo tempo que se formara, o mar também começara a agitar-se, tanto que seu pescoço se molhou com aquele movimento da água. Voltou sua atenção para o rapaz, entretanto não o tinha em vista. Tomado por um súbito desespero, examinou tudo à sua volta e não o encontrou. O coração bateu descompassado, de nada funcionaria se abaixar e espiar por debaixo d'água, uma vez que esta era espessa demais para se enxergar algo. E agora? Ele podia estar em qualquer lugar, morrendo. E ele não faria nada! Não tinha mais jeito, ele morreria. Sem que pudesse evitar, uma lágrima solitária deslizou por sua face.

_Sotto fureru mono_

_Motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_Unmei sae mada shiranai_

_Itaike na hitomi_

_(Alguma coisa tocando gentilmente,_

_você está tão fixado em encontrar isso_

_que você não consegue _

_ver seu destino ainda_

_com seus olhos inocente) _

_Dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_Sono sekai ni wa_

_Haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_Hane ga aru koto_

_(Mas algum dia você vai_

_descobrir que o que tem nas_

_costas são asas para_

_alcançar o futuro distante)_

Medo, angústia, tristeza, desespero. Levados por esses sentimentos, não somos capazes de decisões sábias. São apenas truques da mente, uma tristeza alucinante que corrói e impede a alegria, sentimentos amargurados durante anos, uma tristeza acumulada que dispersa-se em pouco tempo quando a vida acaba. São apenas truques da mente. A felicidade ainda existe, a alegria continua lá, intacta, sentir-se parte de um todo é possível. Só precisa-se de clareza para perceber que todos esse sentimentos negativos são apenas projeções da mente, que na realidade nada é eterno, a dor abundante no peito não dura para sempre, uma hora ou outra inevitavelmente ela passa, a tristeza e o medo, por mais que atormentem, são momentâneos, jamais se esticarão por uma vida inteira. Mesmo quando se sofre há muito tempo, é certo e tão exato quanto dois mais dois igual a quatro que ainda hão de existir motivos de sobra para sorrir, para amar e ser amado, para ter a alegria. Basta não se deixar dominar pelo que apodrece para entender que a felicidade está presente em todos, cabe a cada um encontrá-la e agarrá-la com força. Cabe a cada um não desistir, cabe a cada um perceber que existem motivos para continuar e viver. E, se tentar, ser feliz.

A respiração saía pesada e doída. As pernas queimavam internamente, cada músculo seu contraído, pesando um quilo. Mas, seus pensamentos, estes sim, estavam vazios, completamente perdidos... Movia-se por impulso, só. Achava estar decidido àquilo, mas tinha tanto medo e incerteza que precisava repetir bem baixinho para si mesmo que aquela era única solução, que não tinha mais o que lhe mantivesse preso à sua vida. Nada, não tinha uma única coisa boa para mantê-lo vivo, nem ao menos uma esperança. Entretanto... Ainda sim, não queria morrer, não queria, não desejava isso em seu íntimo. Mas toda a enxurrada de sentimentos obscuros que o dominavam o impediam de se preservar e o empurravam para aquele abismo.

Passou reto por tudo sem perceber nada, somente a sua dor. Foi essa mesma dor que o fez afundar na água gelada, onde já não lhe dava pé. Estava tão alheio à tudo que foi-se dar conta de que não tinha mais ar em seus pulmões quando sentiu uma forte pressão na barriga. O desespero começou a apossar-se de si, então, não conseguir respirar era horrível, uma dor física e psicológica enorme. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria emergir, tinha vontade de terminar tudo de uma vez. Sua cabeça girava tão rápido quanto uma piscada, mais alguns segundos ali debaixo e já abriria a boca numa tentativa frustrada de respirar. Foi quando sentiu uma pontada forte em seu coração, uma angústia sem fim, algo que lhe machucava demais. Sem poder evitar, sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer de seus olhos e se perder naquela imensidão azul.

Então, lutando contra a água que o puxava para baixo e o afastava mais da praia, desistiu de qualquer coisa, de qualquer tristeza, seguindo seus instintos de sobrevivência e subindo à tona. A primeira golfada de ar que inspirou queimou-lhe a garganta e feriu os pulmões, contudo aquela era a vida que não o abandonou. Logo após travou uma pequena batalha para não ser puxado pela água, alcançando a areia repleta de conchinhas. Num misto de alívio e decepção, caminhou de volta à parte rasa, os pensamentos abandonados novamente.

Ergueu o rosto ao reparar que o jovem surgia à sua frente. Ele estava lá, vivo e vinha em sua direção, provavelmente queria voltar à praia. Uma onda de relaxamento percorreu seu corpo, felicitando todos os santos por não deixarem o garoto morrer. Viu ele voltar com o semblante triste que ostentava enquanto ia para o fundo, pouco tempo atrás. Não sabia exatamente o por quê, mas sua infelicidade o contagiava. Lentamente, o jovem o ultrapassou, obrigando-o a se voltar para trás, a confirmar o que ele fazia. Calmo, ele permitiu que seu corpo seminu aparecesse a seus olhos, à medida que ganhava chão, até chegar à praia e perder-se de sua vista.

Tão logo o jovem aparecera, sumira. Suspirou, ele era um estranho, igual aos outros com quem cruzava na rua. Mas, se um dia pudessem se ver de novo e conversar, de preferência, gostaria muito. Um vento mais forte fez seu pêlo se arrepiar, indicando-lhe que já era hora de ir e tirando-o de seus devaneios. O mais certo seria esquecer aquele estranho jovem, uma vez que seria extremamente difícil reencontrá-lo na metrópole e, mesmo se o fizesse, não haveria o quê falarem ou algo que os aproximasse.

Saiu do mar, sentindo o pozinho branco grudar em seus pés molhados. Caminhou até seu carro, estacionado próximo ao calçadão, e, levando a mão para a parte detrás e escondida da roda, pegou sua chave. Apertou o botão, abrindo a porta, e pegou uma toalha espertamente colocada sobre o banco do motorista. Passou-a rapidamente pelo corpo, apenas para tirar o salgado excessivo, jogando-a no banco traseiro, enquanto vestia uma calça jeans que deixara sobre o encosto do carona. Após, entrou em seu carro e partiu.

Enquanto se distanciava, pensava nos últimos acontecimentos: tinha ido à praia para espairecer e acabara encontrando um belo suicida. Ignorando o segundo fato, não adiantara o passeio, continuava com o vazio dentro de si. Espiou pela janela, vendo as primeiras estrelas surgirem no céu que passava do violeta para o azul escuro, revelando o início da noite.

Em cerca de meia hora já estava em casa. Antes de sair do carro, vestiu uma camisa que ali estava, pegou a toalha e tomou o elevador da área de serviços. Ao chegar à porta de seu apartamento, cruzou com seu melhor amigo, Trowa, e seu outro grande amigo, namorado de Trowa, Quatre, os dois parados à sua porta. O garoto loiro apoiava o cotovelo no ombro do outro, sorrindo.

" Olá, Heero! "

Trowa deu-lhe um sorriso, discreto como de costume.

" Hy, rapazes. " abriu a pesada porta de madeira, dando espaço para os dois passarem e entrando logo em seguida.

Quatre sentou-se no sofá de couro branco, à vontade, enquanto o namorado parou ali, em pé e de braços cruzados. O japonês sentou-se ao seu lado, esperando que eles começassem.

" Estava na praia de novo? Está com o cabelo molhado. " sorriu o jovem loiro, bagunçando-lhe os fios castanhos.

" Hn. "

" Como está? " foi a vez do maior perguntar.

Ambos estavam preocupados com o amigo, há algum tempo que ele estava distante e deprimido. Por natureza ele era mais calado e fechado, mas, por serem amigo de longa data, conheciam-no muito bem para saberem que algo de errado se passava com ele. Gostavam demais dele, apesar de seu jeito, e sabiam que eram seus únicos amigos sinceros, talvez por compreenderem seu personalidade que haviam cativado o japonês.

" Bem. "

" Ainda com aquele vazio? " perguntou Quatre, segurando delicadamente a mão do amigo.

" Sim... " não costumava contar seus problemas nem o que sentia lá no fundo para os outros, a não ser para aqueles dois, nos quais confiava completamente " Hoje, enquanto estava na praia, um cara tentou se afogar. "

Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

" Mas acabou desistindo. Sabe, era um cara muito bonito, mas parecia tão... Vazio. "

De repente percebeu o sentimento que o incomodava refletido no garoto suicida. Pelo visto, mais pessoas sofriam daquele mal. Quatre assustou-se com a última palavra dita, quase sussurrada.

" Heero... Você não está pensando em... Em...? "

Riu de canto de boca ao perceber que o outro o interpretara mal. Não pensava em acabar com sua vida, prezava-a demais para isso. Fez um cafuné no cabelo claro:

" Não se preocupe, loirinho, não tenho intenção alguma de morrer. "

Uma expressão descarregada tomou conta do jovem loiro, junto com um leve rubor.

" Ahn... Claro, desculpe. "

Resumiu-se a um mínimo sorriso e levantou-se, indo para o banheiro se lavar, pois não gostava de ficar com a água do mar no corpo. Não se incomodou em avisar os amigos ou esperá-los ir, já que sabia o quão íntimos eles eram e que, portanto, ficavam sempre à vontade um na casa do outro, mesmo sem a presença do dono. Até porque, se se enjoassem de esperá-lo tomar banho, podiam ir para o apartamento que dividiam, o qual ficava ao lado do seu. Entrou debaixo da ducha, cansado daquele dia.

" _Quanta gente já ultrapassou a linha entre o prazer e a dependência. E a loucura que faz o cara dar um tiro na cabeça. "_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Continua...

Yuuuhhhh! Nossa, finalmente escrevi essa joça ! Depois de longos três meses, esse cap. finalmente saiu. Acho que eu escrevei, apaguei, rescrevi umas sete vezes. A idéia já tava prontinha na minha cabeça, mas eu não conseguia escrever! Até que eu tive um surto de inspiração e mandei bala... Er, só que nas últimas páginas começou a me atacar a TPM e deu no que deu, né, estrupiei o finalzinho! " E eu tô sem tempo de rescrever o fim porque eu devia ter estudado pra prova de física de amanhã e até agora nada:) E sobrô pra estudar agora, né, às oito da noite (hun, inda nem jantei).

Nossa, deu um sufucão danado com essa personalidade do Heero, é meu primeiro 1x2 ( digo em continuação) sério, por isso tá meio difícil acertar o bicho. Mas td bem, com o tempo eu arrumo! \-,

Gente, eu sei que A tese do Anjo Cruel não tem nada a ver com a história da fic, mas achei que aquele pedacinho caí-lhe direitinho. E, como a autora sofre de sérios problemas para entender japonês, pelo amor de Deyse, se alguém ver que tem algum erro, me avise, tá?

Agora, hora dos agradecimentos e dedicações.

Vai um super agradecimento pra Thathá, que me deu a idéia do primeiro cap. Gente, essa história de um carinha lindo tentando se matar é verídica.

Esse cap. é dedicado à Nika Yuy. Amiga, espero que você tenha percebido que a morte não é a melhor solução e que você tem pessoas que te amam muito. Nunca se esqueça disso, tá?

Essa fic é dedicada ao Goan. Garoto, vê se te acerta! Cê não pode ficar nessa situação pra sempre. Presta muito atenção nessa fic, pra ver se você aprende alguma coisa com ela. Lembra daquele negócio de "amigos pra sempre"? Então, é exatamente por ser tua amiga que eu não quero te ver assim. Espero que isso te ajude em alguma coisa, fofo.

É isso, gente, até o próx. cap. E deixem review, se vcs quiserem!

Matta ne:D

Ps: Pime-chan não acha Duo Maxwell bonito, mas Heero não se apaixonaria por um cara feio, né? Entonces, o jeito é falar que ele é lindo. não me matem


	2. Chapter 2

Caminhou em direção do hall de espera, encontrando algumas pessoas pelo caminho. Sua intenção era sentar-se em alguma banco da ponta, para não ter que ficar no meio de toda aquela gente, uma vez que sentia-se desconfortável com vários pares de olhos a escaneá-lo. Por mais que não ligasse para sua aparência, sabia ser muito belo e exótico, eram poucos os orientais de olhos azuis e fios castanhos fartos, na verdade, só percebiam que era japonês... e muitos nem ao menos o destinguiam sobre sua real nacionalidade, achando que chineses, japoneses e coreanos eram todos iguais... pelos olhos mais puxados que o normal dos americanos e a pele dourada. Sendo exatamente por ser de tal diferença e beleza, vivia a ter pessoas olhando-o por onde quer que passasse, e isto o incomodava, não gostava que aqueles estranhos o mirassem de forma tão íntima e devastadora, sem dizer das cantadas que recebia, tinha vontade de eliminar o infeliz. Vários sentiam-se felizes ao verem-se alvos de alguém do sexo oposto com segundas intenções, mas ele não, considerava essas situações desagradáveis e constrangedoras.

Todavia como os bancos não encontravam cheios de gente, resolveu sentar-se num ao meio do salão mesmo. O estofado vermelho-vinho com flores bordadas era dividido por quase imperceptíveis traçadas, demarcando assim seis lugares, dos quais apenas outros dois além do seu eram ocupados. Sem ter o que fazer enquanto esperava pelo seu pedido, encarou sua imagem no reflexo da parede espelhada de um dos bancos ovalares que se dispunham em linha reta dali para frente. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, para poder enxergar-se melhor na alta parede. Fisicamente parecia estar tudo bem, quem o olhasse diria que era um jovem saudável e realmente o era, mas existe algo que os espelhos não podem revelar: nosso interior.

Por mais que se tente, por mais que os olhos sejam a janela da alma, é impossível um outro ser saber e sentir em igual intensidade o que está encalacrado dentro de outro alguém. Esta talvez seja a única prova de que nos existe uma suposta liberdade: que o mundo lá fora entre em colapso, em nossos sentimentos alma viva nenhuma manda, eles são nossos e apenas nossos, tornando-nos os únicos capazes de senti-los. O amor que um sente não é o mesmo que outro o tem, a dor de alguém não é o mesmo sofrimento de fulano. E assim somos únicos, com sentimentos próprios e exclusivos.

E seu interior, escondido do julgamento de qualquer um, era repleto de um vazio esmagador que o consumia cada vez mais. Não sabia nem entendia o por quê, mas ele crescia e crescia, acabando aos pouquinhos com o já diminuto brilho de seus olhos. Sempre tivera uma vida difícil, fôra criado numa disciplina rígida, seu pai era ausente e sua mãe uma completa submissa, passava mais tempo com seu avô, a quem perdera aos seis anos e, desde então, começara a se fechar para o mundo. Graças à sua inteligência privilegiada, dedicara-se ao estudos como uma forma de agüentar a vida e, contudo, a mesma só atraía-lhe falsas amizades, pessoas interesseiras. Assim, aprendera a crescer e ser maduro, mais, tornara-se frio, não só achando que todos que se aproximavam de si não estavam realmente interessados na sua felicidade, como também com medo de magoar-se novamente. Tornara-se adulto, formara-se numa das melhores escolas do país no qual morava atualmente, conseguira um emprego invejável e agora estava lá, numa sapataria, sentado enquanto seu interior era esmagado por uma sensação desconhecida e amargurante.

Perdeu sua imagem por alguns instantes, quando a sorridente vendedora apareceu à sua frente.

" Aqui o número que o senhor pediu. " agachou-se, tirando um sapato social caramelo de uma caixa do seu devido fabricante.

Calçou o sapato, pensando por que diabos a moça tinha de estar com aquele obviamente forçado sorriso estampado no rosto. Serviu-lhe, examinou-o, andou um pouco e pronto, decidiu comprá-lo. Esta era uma vantagem que via para seu sexo, bastava ver um modelo do que gostara e decidia-se ou não por ele, ao contrário das mulheres, que experimentavam um, outro, experimentavam o um de novo e não chegavam a uma conclusão. A mulher avisou-lhe para pagar a conta que logo após o efetuamento desta, sua compra lhe seria entregue. Levantou-se, ajeitando a camisa de mangas compridas verde-musgo sobre a calça jeans de corte reto desbotada, e caminhou até a fila do caixa, pegando sua carteira.

oOoOoOo

Ergueu o rosto, mirando o espelho à sua frente. Os fios castanhos estavam soltos de seu baixo rabo-de-cavalo, desgrenhados, cobrindo boa parte de sua face direita, os olhos avermelhados e inchados. Levou a mão trêmula à bochecha direita, ainda coberta pelo vergão rubro, percebendo a região quente e ardida. Espremeu os olhos, amaldiçoando-se mais uma vez por aquela situação, sentia ódio, raiva.

Socou a pia de mármore, saindo quase correndo do banheiro. Sem muito pensar, pegou as chaves de seu carro em cima do balcão da sala-cozinha e seguiu para a pequena garagem. Jogou-se no banco do motorista, fechando brutalmente a porta e arrancando partida. Dirigia sem notar aonde ia, apenas não sabia o que fazer com a raiva contida no seu sangue. Pela janela via aquelas pessoas miseráveis, as crianças com roupas simples e chinelos nos pés brincando no meio da rua. Mas não queria saber, não queria pensar, não desta vez. Queria apenas esquecer por alguns momentos toda aquela vida, contudo não sabia como. Nem muito menos o modo de se acalmar.

" Merda! " gritou, fazendo o carro morrer. Parou, respirou fundo, apertou os olhos. Voltou a dirigir.

As pernas de tanta cólera até queimavam por dentro. Pegou um rumo qualquer, indo para o centro comercial do lado leste da cidade. De repente um silvo no banco do carona o despertou com um susto. Pulou no assento, xingando o maldito celular. Num movimento raivoso, agarrou a máquina, sua principal fonte de trabalho, atendendo-a:

" _Duo? " _

" Isabelle? O que você quer? " perguntou grosseiramente.

" _Duo, você está bem? "_ a voz soou preocupada

Levou a mão ao rosto, controlando-se.

" Desculpe, Bélly. " pediu, mais contido.

" _O que houve, querido? Você está com algum problema? " _

" Ah... Eu sei lá... " falava desoladamente, balançando a cabeça.

" _Hey, meu bem, calminha, calminha. Olha, venha aqui para nós conversarmos, tá bem? "_

"... Tá. " a bem da verdade, não estava com vontade de fazer nada, mas falar com a amiga lhe faria bem.

" _Estou te esperando. Beijos. "_

" Até mais. " respondeu amargamente, desligando o telefone.

Virou à esquerda seguindo para a casa da jovem.

oOoOoOo

_Pensando bem, em tudo o quê a gente vê, e vivência, e ouve, e pensa, não existe uma pessoa certa pra gente. Existe uma pessoa que, se fores para pensar é, na verdade, a pessoa errada. Porque a pessoa certa faz tudo certinho. Chega na hora certa, fala as coisas certas, faz as coisas certas, mas nem sempre a gente tá precisando das coisas certas. Aí é a hora de procurar a pessoa errada. A pessoa errada te faz perder a cabeça, fazer loucuras, perder a hora, morrer de amor. A pessoa errada vai ficar um dia sem te procurar. Que é pra na hora que se encontrarem a entrega ser muito mais verdadeira._

_(Fernando Veríssimo)_

oOoOoOo

Espreguiçou-se no banco, chocando-se com o carro que virava à sua esquerda. O impacto arremessou-o alguns centímetros a frente e, se não fosse o seu cinto de segurança, a essa hora com certeza estaria machucado. Por uns instantes tudo se tornou confuso, até perceber o dono do veículo no qual batera sair de dentro dele, aparentemente nervoso. Saiu também, deparando-se com o outro a examinar os estragos em seu carro velho.

De repente reconheceu-o: era aquele suicida de um mês atrás, que quase se afogara. Apesar de agora estar num estado lamentável, parecendo ter saído de uma briga, o rosto ferido, conseguiu destingui-lo, tinha o mesmo cabelo castanho comprido, os olhos violetas que, mesmo tomados de uma fúria recente, ainda expressavam aquela tristeza lá no fundo. Permaneceu imóvel nesse instante, até o rapaz de longos fios tirar os olhos do carro e encará-lo.

" Que droga! Olha o que você fez! " gritava, exaltado " E agora, o que eu faço? Mais que droga! "

Enfiou a mão no bolso, uma que sabia não estar com os papéis do seguro naquele momento, e retirou o cartão da empresa aonde era diretor. Estendeu-lhe:

" Sinto muito, não tive a intenção. " realmente, não tivera, nem sabia como se distraíra a ponto de não perceber o automóvel atravessando " Passe no meu escritório para acertarmos o reembolso do seguro. "

" Ah, claro, pra vocês riquinhos a coisa é fácil! Mas como é que eu fico, hein? Com o carro no conserto, como é que eu faço, me diz? " sem perceber já estava histérico, despejando sua raiva pelos seus problemas em cima daquele belo estranho.

" Hum, tudo bem. " tentou manter a calma, pensando com maior clareza " Eu te levo para onde estava indo e amanhã você passa na empresa. Eu te dou dinheiro para o táxi. "

" Ah, você acha que é assim, né? Vai batendo no carro dos outros e depois acha que fica assim, tudo na boa. Não preciso do seu dinheiro maldito! Só quero o que me é justo. "

" Hn, estava apenas tentando compensá-lo pelo transtorno. " sua paciência começava a se extinguir.

" Hn! " grunhiu alto, dando uma meia volta em si mesmo.

Não devia descontar nos outros suas frustrações, ainda mais com aquele jovem que tentava sem educado.

" Tudo bem, me desculpe. " passou a mão na franja, tirando-a do olho " Aceito sua carona, obrigado. "

Heero consentiu com a cabeça. Duo voltou ao carro pegando o celular e ligando para a telefonista, que deu-lhe o número do reboque e, assim, chamou-o, enquanto encostava seu carro na guia, juntamente com Heero. Voltou ao japonês, parando ao seu lado, esperando pelo serviço.

" Heero Yuy. " esticou sua mão.

" Duo Maxwell. " falou sem muito interesse.

Apertou a mão do rapaz, que deveria ser pouco mais velho que ele, pegando seu cartão. Leu o endereço, para se localizar, ou pelo menos tentou.

" Alaba-bama Ave... Avenue... Número 03. "

O japonês observou a dificuldade do garoto para ler um simples endereço. Resolveu ajudá-lo:

" Alabama Avenue, fica entre a Martin Coreley e Dom Fernandes. "

" Hum... É uma empresa? "

" Sim, de aparelhos eletrônico, a Hawls. "

" Sério? A famosa Hawls? "

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, vendo a surpresa de Duo.

" E você trabalha no quê? "

" Eu desenvolvo projetos para serem lançados no mercado. "

" Que legal. " deu um sorriso sincero.

" Hn. " também deu um meio sorriso.

Ficaram em silêncio até o reboque chegar e levar o carro do americano. Acompanhou Heero, sentando-se no banco do carona.

" Então, aonde quer ir? "

" Para o Paradise Garden. " 1

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, o bairro pedido era um bairro pobre e infestados de drogados e prostitutas, mas não contestou, seguindo para onde lhe fôra indicado. Durante o percurso, ficara pensando na tamanha coincidência em encontrar aquele jovem que o fascinara há cerca de um mês atrás. Não que caísse de amores por ele, contudo havia algo que o atraía no garoto, algo que ia além de sua aparência, era como se seus sentimentos tristes transparecentes em seus olhos cutucassem o fundo de sua alma. Aqueles sentimentos conflitantes, que o angustiavam só de olhá-lo... Era como se fosse o único que pudesse vê-los, como se estivessem ali só para ele.

Já Duo observava o motorista. Era um jovem deveras bonito, tinha a pele dourada, o cabelo castanho, sobrancelhas que davam ao rosto e aos olhos cobalto um tom de seriedade. Analisando o todo, podia-se mesmo concluir-se que era recatado e discreto, sério também. Jogou a cabeça para trás, ajeitando os fios castanhos, só agora lhe ocorrera que devia estar parecendo um louco. Suas bochechas se avermelharam, não que o tapa que levara ainda estivesse marcado no belo rosto, e sim que sentiu-se envergonhado ao pensar nisso.

Fato este que não passou desapercebido a Heero. Ao contrário, achou meigo o menino corando daquele jeito sem saber o por quê ao certo. Apesar da discussão que tiveram há pouco, ele já não lhe parecia mais irritante ou mal-educado. Podia ver naquela face calma a penumbra que o abalava, mas mais que isso, via uma certa inocência e bondade contidos. Pudera comprar isto com o sorriso que ele dera ao falarem sobre seu emprego, algo completamente desprovidos de maldade ou falsidade. Via também uma pontinha de alegria, devia ser destes que mesmo com os piores problemas ainda sorria. Porém isto condizia com o ocorrido de uma mês: se fosse assim, ele não tentaria se matar. Mas talvez essa fosse apenas uma fase ruim, dessas em que se fica difícil sentir-se feliz ou mesmo alegre e que, com o tempo, são superadas. Não devia culpá-lo por isso, a maioria das pessoas passava por tais coisas, inclusive ele mesmo.

Enquanto iam, Heero espiava as casa toscas, os jovens na rua, com roupas curtas e velhas, conversando, bebendo, fumando, se 'pegando', crianças magrelas correndo pelos becos, gente mal-encarada nas esquinas e em frente a estabelecimentos, garotas pequenas de poucos 13 anos saindo às ruas com o entardecer para se prostituírem... Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, que se acalmou ao ouvir a voz doce de seu acompanhante, pedindo para parar em frente a um prédio de três andares modesto mas ajeitadinho.

Estacionou, o prédio ficava numa elevação, tinha um pequeno gramado artificial na sua faixada e era em tom salmão. Duo o encarou:

" Obrigado por me trazer até aqui. Amanhã... Amanhã vou ao seu escritório para ajeitarmos o negócio do seguro. "

" Claro, funcionamos à partir das nove. "

" Então está bem. Até mais, senhor Yuy. " sorrindo gentilmente, abriu a porta, saindo do carro e se encaminhando ao prédio de Isabelle.

Ao atravessar a rua, pôs-se a pensar no rapaz que lhe dera a carona. Antes estava incrivelmente deprimido e raivoso, mas depois de passar algum tempo com aquele japonês, sentia-se melhor, mais leve. E nem ao menos havia um motivo concreto para tal. Suspirou, balançando a cabeça, enquanto entrava na moradia.

oOoOoOo

Medo, aflição, raiva. Sentimentos negativos para horas ruins. Todos os temos, alguns é que os sentem em maior quantidade. Pode ser pela vida que não lhes é boa, por um vazio que sentem em seus peitos, uma solidão sem fim... Qualquer coisa pode ser motivo, pois não existe a vida plena, a felicidade eterna. Felicidade. Felicidade é um sentimento momentâneo, como a alegria, algo que sentimos num momento e noutro não. Isto é algo no qual não podemos mandar, mas influímos em grande potencial, basta apenas tentar e não se derramar aos prantos, afogando-se cada vez mais nesse maus sentimentos. Pois garantir que tenhamos mais momentos felizes do que decaídos de tristezas só depende de nossa garra e boa-vontade. Uma vez que estejamos dispostos a lutar por eles, podemos conseguí-los.

Mas muitas vezes eles saem de nosso controle, descontamos nossa angústias em quem nos rodeia e só que nosso bem, ou então, ao contrário, nos afastamos, nos distanciamos. Muitos até procuram abrigo numa falsa realidade perigosa ao invés de abrirem os olhos para enxergara beleza de se estar vivo. A questão é que nestes instantes a raiva parece se apossar de nosso interior e é então que cometemos atos dos quais não gostaríamos, que nos fazem arrependermo-nos em seguida. Por isso é preciso ter sempre a certeza nessas horas de que o melhor é esperar o ápice de fúria ou tristeza cessar, até estar calmo e com a cabeça fria para agir então como bem entender, ao invés de sair despejando aos quatro ventos nossa indignações.

Coincidências, destino? Cada um tem seu modo de olhar, muito embora tudo só dependa da nossa força de vontade e ações, segundo a teoria das coincidências. Deste modo, encontrar alguém com quem conversamos esporadicamente em outro país é só um acaso, uma vez que um mero "sim" que dissemos tem a capacidade de causar uma reviravolta em tudo que poderia vir acontecer com um "não", o que também estaria fora de nosso alcance, uma vez que após este não, poderíamos ter uma atitude que desembocaria em outra situação diferente da qual se disséssemos o mesmo "não" mas tivemos uma atitude oposta à primeira citada. Dessa forma, é impossível ter previsto um destino já premeditado, sendo a vida feita de coincidências ou não.

Às vezes julgamos como coincidência quando encontramos aquela pessoa que parece ter nascido exclusivamente para nós, seja amante, amigou ou até um familiar. Realmente, uma agradável coincidência. Muitas vezes nossas mentes criam inocentes fantasias a respeito desta, como por exemplo achar que ela nos olha de um jeito diferente ou que a pessoa deixa transparecer suas emoções só para nós e somos os únicos capazes de compreendê-las. Por vezes é apenas um exagero de nossa vontade, outras tantas é a pura verdade.

Mas o difícil mesmo é quando não ter essa pessoa e, pior, é este não ser o problema. Quantos já não sofreram? E ainda tentam esconder a dor por debaixo de um sorriso. Se bem que várias vezes o jeito de ser da pessoa pode ser alegre e descontraído só que, por algum motivo, ela acaba passando por problemas e, assim, mesmo entristecida, tenta continuar sorrindo. É duro, mas pode-se sorrir quando se está abatido, deixar os lábios sorrirem enquanto os olhos choram. E em quem mais dói é quem a rodeia e se magoa com a sua infelicidade, que também sofre ao ver sua expressão triste.

Mas isto é outra história para outro momento.

oOoOoOo

" _Don't cry tonight. I still love you. "_

oOoOoOo

Continua...

1 Era pra soar bem irônico mesmo.

Nhyaa! Viram como esse cap. ficou uma joça? Isso é o que eu chamo "a derrocada de uma autora". Sim, sim, isso acontece quando a autora não sabe o que escrever , tem até uma vaga noção mas tá um calor de matar e impede que seus neurônios funcionem, e já está mais que atrasada pra postar o cap. Heh! Por falar nisso, desculpe a demora pra postar, mas é que eu realmente não tive como escrever e também pela mediocridade do cap. Foi mal! . 

Agora, cêis viram que eu mudei a narração do meio do nada? Pois é, nem perguntem porque, porque nem me deu vontade de continuar a escrever do jeito que tá no primeiro cap., apesar de ter feito assim no começo. Bom, eu achei que era melhor eu acabar colocando algo do tipo no finalzinho p naum atrapalhar a narração e aí, quem tiver vontade de ler, lê e quem naum tiver, não lê. Bem, de qualquer jeito, essa naum é a razão deu ter escrito assim, mas só uma desculpa plausível. v

Hehe, bom, essa naum é a minha noção de fic pesada, mas como eu tô clight demais p fazer algo do tipo, entaum mais adiante fica pesada a história, tá? E aproveito p deixar um obrigada às minhas amigas que comentaram verbalmente.

É isso aí, gente, estou aberta à sugestões e se acharem que isso merece um comentário, deixem um review, tááá? - Agora eu tô introduzindo a Isabelle. Ela vai ser fundamental pro Duo, vamos ver o que acontece com ela nos prox. caps.?

Entaum, por enquanto é isso--- Ah, sim, eu realmente naum acerto na personalidade do Heero---

Té logo!

09/05


	3. Chapter 3

Subiu o zíper da jaqueta de couro negro, gerando um irritante barulho metálico. Deu uma última checada no seu visual, tudo Ok, deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo mais uma vez e, abrindo a gaveta de madeira, retirou alguns preservativos. A maioria dos clientes não gostava de usá-los, mas também não tinham outra chance ao transarem com um prostituto: nenhum deles estava disposto a correr o risco de contaminar-se com alguma doença, já que sabiam que gente como ele "passava" por vários. Muito embora não era raro algum bêbado alterar-se demais a ponto de recusar-se a vestir a camisinha. Nessas vezes temia contrair AIDS ou outra DST, mas nada podia fazer, principalmente porque esses costumavam ser tipos violentos que o machucavam se tentava forçá-los a colocar camisinha.

Abriu a porta do apartamento e, assim que a transpôs, guardou a chave da mesma no único bolso do indiscreto e justo short de couro preto. Desceu os degraus cimentados sem pressa, não gostava mesmo daquela hora. Tomou a rua e, ao sentir o sereno tocar-lhe a pele, deixou um leve gemido escapar, abraçando os próprio braços numa vã tentativa de se aquecer na noite não tão fria assim. Caminhou tranqüilamente, volta e meia sendo alvo de provocações e xingos de drogados, desviando-se espertamente de alguma briga ou discussão acontecendo ali no seu percurso, principalmente entre as garota com seus namorados, até avistar o brilho néon dos letreiros da avenida a que se destinara. À sua frente o burburinho de pessoas aumentava, uma agitação comum àquela hora, foi ao seu ponto, frente a uma grande farmácia branca.

Parou, ajeitando-se melhor, enquanto buscava com os olhos por rostos conhecidos, queria saber quem seria o pessoal daquela noite. Viu de repente um garoto passando ao seu lado com certa dificuldade.

" Shane, o que houve? Esteve com Dilan de novo? " perguntou, preocupado.

O menino mirou seus olhos pouco mais claros que os de Duo em sua direção, sua expressão cansada estampada no rosto delicado.

" Não foi nada, tá tudo bem. " praticamente sussurrou as três palavras finais.

" Ahh, eu já não te disse para se afastar dele? "

" Vá cuidar da sua vida, Duo. "

" Olha aqui, se ele te bater de novo, eu vou mesmo vou falar com ele. "

Deu de ombros, não estava a fim de conversar agora, seu mau humor aumentara bastante depois da surra que levara. Alguns fios castanhos caíram sobre a face que tinha traços alegre para um rosto sempre triste e duro. Continuou andando alguns metros, parando no seu local de sempre. 1

Duo suspirou pesadamente, tinha ganas de esfolar o maldito que o machucava constantemente. No fundo, não queria que aquele jovem tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo, era tão novo, tinha só 16 anos... Voltou sua atenção para a rua, já que Shane preferia ostentar um ar indiferente, observando o movimento. Viu os travestis do outro lado, aquela era uma rixa que mantinham há tempos, numa disputa por clientes freqüente. Haviam acabado de chegar, com suas falas altas e trejeitos amalucados. Não eram más pessoas, contudo não podiam despender de seus "clientes", ainda tinham de competir com as mulheres de verdade e, mais aqueles garotos que se vestiam com roupas indecentes, provocantes, em suas aparências andróginas, mas sem usarem do transformismo como "elas", colocava a todos num páreo difícil. Era muita gente disputando poucas "ofertas"!

Mandy crispava os dedos nos cachos loiros, sorrindo de forma atrevida para o moreno, como se o desafiasse. Respondeu no mesmo tom, erguendo o queixo de forma convencida, o que irritou o travesti.

" Pro inferno, seu tratante! " gritou do outro lado, fazendo-lhe gestos obscenos.

Duo apenas riu, adorava provocá-la. Os outros travestis ao lado da loira acompanharam-na na saraivada de palavrões. 2 Ia devolver-lhes aquelas palavras tão gentis, quando sentiu uma mão tocando seu braço. A jovem vestia uma blusa tomara-que-caia azul-celeste, uma calça preta agarrada que delineava suas formas e uma sandália de salto fino, seu cabelo castanho claro caía-lhe sobre os ombros em grandes cachos, os olhos verdes apagados por uma maquiagem mais pesada. Pensou no quanto Isabelle ficava diferente daquele jeito.

" Bélly, o que tá fazendo aqui? " franziu o cenho, o ponto da amiga era bem mais adiante.

" Uns punks tavam mexendo com as meninas, acho que estavam meio grog . " sorriu sem graça " Não queria ficar sozinha lá. "

Passou um braço entorno da jovem, acolhedoramente.

" Fez bem de ter saído de lá. Vem, fica aqui comigo. " puxou-a para si.

" Ae, Maxwell, tá arrastando mais gente pro teu lado, é? " os travestis provocavam, rindo.

_;-;-;-;-;-_

" _There's a peddler a pusher standing on the corner_

_There'a a junky on the streets with some crack to warm her_

_Down and out in the city she's working as a hooker_

_So the system took the freedom to overlook her_

_She don't exist that's made her feel the hate_

_She's just a victim of the world that we create_

_She didn't have a chance man she didn't want to do it_

_But she never got the choice so she just said screw it_

_She took it to the bottom just trying it all_

_Knowing that nobody even cared at all_

_Don't deny her needs take a look at yourself_

Before you start talking 'bout anybody else " 

_xxx_

" _She came looking for some shelter with a suitcase full of_

_dreams_

_To a motel room on the boulevard_

_I guess she's trying to be James Dean_

_She's seen all the disciples and all the wanna be's_

_No one wants to be themselves these days_

_Still there's nothing to hold on to but these days "_

_( Ela veio procurar por algum abrigo _

_com uma mala cheia de sonhos _

_Por um quarto de motel na avenida _

_Acho que ela está tentando ser James Dean_

_Ela viu todos os discípulos _

_e todos os pretendentes._

_Ninguém quer ser si próprio nestes dias _

_Ainda assim não há nada mais em que se segurar nestes dias.)_

_;-;-;-;-;-_

Já estava cansado de ficar em pé, esperando, então largou-se na sarjeta, apoiando as mãos no chão. Isabelle sentou-se jeitosamente ao seu lado, erguendo a visão para o céu estrelado, mas ainda assim escuro. Nicco que passava rente a eles, seus curtos fios louros ondulados, que a esta hora estavam espetados com gel, contrastando com a pele morena, usando um conjunto moletom fino, em tom cinza, com um cigarro à boca, foi interceptado por Duo.

" Ae, Nicco, me vê um cigarro? "

Sorriu de canto, pegando o maço e tirando um cigarro de lá, que estendeu à Duo, enquanto que com a outra mão procurava o isqueiro. O moreno colocou a droga na boca, deixando que o loiro o acendesse, depois deu uma tragada, liberando a fumaça pela boca.

" Valeu, cara. " sorriu travesso.

" Por nada. Aí, Isabelle, se não 'pegar' ninguém, passa mais tarde lá no bar. "

" Pode deixar, Nicco. "

O loiro sorriu feliz e voltou a caminhar, seu corpo esguio se perdendo em meio às fortes luzes da cidade. Passaram mais um tempo conversando, alguns carros trafegavam por lá, outros vinham à pé ou mesmo de bicicleta, "levando" alguns dos jovens que se amontoavam nas ruas, principalmente as meninas mais novas. Mas muitos continuavam lá, as pessoas bebendo e conversando nos bares, saindo eventualmente alguma discussão, garotos se drogando nas ruas, outros sentados por lá mesmo, bebendo, casais passeando, transeuntes que precisavam ir a algum estabelecimento ou mesmo voltar para suas residências, garotas e garotos ficando, homens querendo arranjar confusão, gente de todo tipo pelas mais diversas razões estando naquele lugar imundo. O lugar da escória da cidade, ao menos uma delas, uma vez que problemas como esses se propagavam por outros bairros da enorme cidade.

Um carro velho estacionou às suas frentes, donde podiam ver um homem de uns trinta anos, bem conservado, aparecer pela janela do veículo.

" Oh, mas que beldade! Será que a donzela faz a honra de me acompanhar? " brincou, galanteador.

Isabelle sorriu e, colocando sua mão sobre a de Duo, lhe falou meigamente:

" Vou te deixar só, agora. "

" Vai nessa, princesa. Boa sorte. " correspondeu o sorriso, acenando-lhe um "tchau".

A morena retribuiu e foi até o carro, lançando um sorriso sensual, forçado obviamente, ao motorista, e, abrindo a porta, entrou. Pela cara do homem, ele lhe falara algo picante e, arrancando com o veículo, sumiu de vista.

" Ô, Maxwell, sobramos só nós, hein! " Mandy gritou do seu lado.

" Não sabem o que estão perdendo, Mandy. " sorriu amargamente.

;-;-;-;-;-;

Jogou-se na cama, estressado. De bruços, agarrou seu travesseiro fofo, rolando pelo colchão; ficara até tarde e não conseguira nem ao menos um cliente, já era quarta vez consecutiva na semana, desse jeito ficaria sem dinheiro para comida em pouco tempo. Apertou os olhos, cansado, não queria pensar mais naquilo, deixaria para outra hora, agora estava necessitado de um sono reparador. Até porque, quem sabe tudo não seria melhor na noite seguinte, já que com essa maré de azar teria de "trabalhar" mais para repor a perda? Assim, não precisaria se preocupar tanto, era só ser um pouquinho otimista e desejar atender bastante gente nas próximas vezes.

Engraçado como de tantos desejos que podemos fazer, tantas coisas boas a pedir, muitos ainda venham a ter vontades simples. Oras, se podia querer que houvesse algum milagre, algo que o tirasse daquela vida definitivamente, por que iria querer apenas mais clientes? Bem, talvez ele realmente já não acreditasse mais na possibilidade de deixar de ser o que era, ou talvez apenas estivesse com sono demais para sonhar acordado com rumos diferentes. Virou-se de lado, um facho de luz branca das poucas estrelas do céu atravessando a janela e caindo sobre o corpo magro, e entregou-se aos braços de Morfeus, ao sono dos puros que ele jamais teria.

;-;-;-;-;-;

Entregou os papéis à secretária loira, vestida num apertado conjunto uva, que os juntava agora, sorrindo-lhe.

" Pode deixar, senhor Yuy, vou entregar para o senhor Holmes num minuto. "

Assentiu com a cabeça, voltando ao seu escritório. Estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, de tão atarefado e ocupado, pretendia almoçar apenas uma saladinha em algum restaurante e voltar logo para a empresa, tinha um projeto urgentíssimo a terminar. Mal se lembrava de seus outros compromissos, do cinema que prometera pegar com Trowa e Quatre, ou muito menos de que acertara o carro de um estranho.

;-;-;-;-;-;

O Sol, já forte no céu, batia forte em suas pestanas, forçando-o a abrir os olhos, fechando-os com força em seguida, devido a claridade. Tornou a abri-los, o relógio no criado ao lado da cama indicando meio-dia e quinze. Bocejou, criando coragem para levantar e, assim que o fez, foi até a pequena geladeira, retirando uma garrafa com água gelada e bebendo no gargalo. Dois fios do líquido escorreram por seu queixo, ao que ele levou o pulso ao local, secando-o. Devolveu a garrafa ao seu lugar e vasculhou-a para ver se a comida que tinha ainda daria para mais algum tempo.

" Hun, droga! " fez um bico ao ver somente cinco congelados, uma caixa de leite e alguns ovos " Deixa eu ver o que eu vou comer hoje... Que tal uns ovos mexidos? Hahaha! " riu diante da falta de opções.

Pegou três ovos e os cozinhou 3, pegou uma laranja da mini-fruteira e fez um suco, sentou à mesa e comeu seus mexidos dentro da frigideira mesmo. Terminada a refeição, pegou sua sujeira e largou-a sobre a pia. Então deitou-se no sofá velho e ligou a TV, assistindo um seriado qualquer, passando em seguida para um canal de desenhos. Decidindo-se que deveria ir ao mercado, desligou o eletrônico e foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto e foi ao quarto se vestir. Colocou uma calça azul puxada para o lilás de moletom, uma regata branca, tênis branco e penteou o cabelo, prendendo-o num baixo rabo-de-cavalo.

" _Ainda bem que aquele crápula me pagou ontem. "_ pensou consigo mesmo, ao lembrar-se da tarde odiosa que tivera no dia anterior, quando discutira com aquele homem a quem julgava um mal-elemento dos piores. Ao pensar no dia de ontem, a imagem do jovem oriental lhe veio à mente, bem, exatamente dele não, mas sim de seu carro que o outro amassara. Precisava ir ver o negócio do seguro aquela tarde. Suspirou, pegou a carteira marrom sobre a mesa de dois lugares de madeira, com o dinheiro que o homem lhe deixara e saiu do apartamento.

Foi ao mercado mais próximo, comprou um pouco de comida saudável, pouca coisa. Saía de lá segurando duas sacolas plásticas numa mão quando foi interpelado por um garoto de pele escura, num tom canela, suado e com ar alegre.

" Duo, Duo! Meu tio quer que cê vá lá na mercearia ajudar ele a arrumar o estoque novo. "

O moreno sorriu, aquela proposta viera em boa hora, na realidade, ele dependia e muito dos bicos que fazia pelo bairro. E, por ser um rapaz carismático e gentil, vários dos habitantes não hesitavam em pedir seus serviços, que iam desde a ajudar como atendente nalguma farmácia a carregar compras de mercado. Seus vizinhos podiam não ligar muito para a situação e o bem-estar dos outros, pois também tinham seus próprios problemas, duvidava que alguém daquele lado da cidade não o tivesse, mas faziam lá suas bondades quando podiam. Sorriu, contente.

" Tá bem, Carlinho, diga pro seu tio que num instante estou lá. "

O moleque sorriu de volta e saiu em disparada. Duo também aproveitou para voltar pra casa e guardar suas compras, indo logo depois fazer o que prometera. Passou cerca de duas horas na mercearia, recebendo uma quantia de sete dólares pela pequena ajuda. Voltou satisfeito, mas ainda sim sabendo de que aquele pouco ganho extra não lhe serviria de muita coisa. O Sol já se punha e ele ansiava por um banho e uma janta quentinha, além de um descanso até dar a hora de se arrumar.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;

E com isso passaram-se dois dias sem que o assunto da batida fosse mencionada.

O jovem moreno terminou seu banho, como acabara de receber um cliente especial, isto é, um dos alguns que tinha, para os quais ele era como a um fetiche, que sempre vinham a ter as "sessões" somente com ele, e desta vez o senhor de idade avançada o pagara bem, na verdade, aquele senhor era deveras educado e bom com ele, sempre lhe pagava uma boa quantia que o sustinha por uma semana ou mais, não precisava se dar ao luxo de "trabalhar" por algum tempo. Se bem que preferia pegar aquela sexta e o sábado para o ofício e descansar no domingo e segunda, quando o movimento era menor, porque no início do fim de semana aumentava o número de pessoas dispostas a ter com prostitutos, garotos de programa.

Então, aproveitou a oportunidade para ir ver o homem que batera em seu carro, até temia que se não agisse logo, acabasse tendo algum problema para reaver seu veículo. Vestiu-se com uma roupa melhor, uma calça jeans desbotada, uma camiseta preta e um tênis preto, por sinal, o único seu além do branco. Arrumou-se cuidadosamente, passou o creme no seu cabelo e o secou, odiava ficar com aquela cabeleira toda molhada, penteando-o e o deixando solto, esvoaçante, colocou um discreto perfume e, pegando sua chave e sua carteira, na qual estava o cartão do rapaz, deixou sua casa.

Foi ao ponto de ônibus, retirou o cartão, vendo o endereço e o ônibus que teria de tomar. Quando partiu da rodoviária já eram seis da tarde, o que o deixou apreensivo sobre o jovem poder ter ido embora a essa hora. Contudo, seguiu caminho, saltando no ponto certo, donde teve que andar mais três quadras ainda para chegar à empresa Hawls.

Parou em frente ao prédio, erguendo a cabeça para ver melhor o enorme edifício. Ficou impressionado com aquela grandiosidade, uma curiosidade e admiração genuína tomando conta de seu peito. Respirou fundo e entrou, passando pelo porteiro e parando ao primeiro balcão com recepcionista que viu, esta, aliás, já estava para sair.

" O que o senhor deseja? "

" Ahn... Eu gostaria de falar com o Senhor Yuy. " pediu, meio constrangido.

" E o senhor é...? " franziu o nariz sardento.

" Duo Maxwell... Er, diga a ele que eu sou o dono do carro que ele bateu três dias atrás. "

Meneando a cabeça, a moça tirou o telefone do gancho, discando um número que foi prontamente atendido num escritório lá em cima.

" Senhor Yuy, tem um jovem aqui, de nome Duo Maxwell, que quer tratar com o senhor sobre o carro em que bateu. " ficou muda alguns segundos, tornando a falar " Sim, senhor."

Desligando o aparelho, voltou-se ao jovem que a aguardava ansiosamente, enrolando uma mecha castanha num dedo.

" Ele mandou o senhor subir, sua sala é no décimo andar, número 301. "

" Obrigado, senhorita. " sorriu.

A jovem riu-se por dentro pelo belo homem com quem acabara de falar, não que tivesse algum interesse nele ou que fosse dar em cima do coitado, apenas ficou espantada com aquela beleza exótica. Duo seguiu até o elevador e apertou o número dez no painel, esperando nervosamente que a porta se abrisse no seu destino. Era extrovertido e falante, mas situações como aquela o deixavam acanhado, estar no meio daquele luxo, de gente de classe o fazia sentir-se inferior, como se não valesse grande coisa. Assim que saiu do cubículo, passou a procurar pelo número indicado. Encontrou-o no fim do corredor, à esquerda. Indeciso, bateu duas vezes na porta. Escutou um barulho vindo de lá dentro e, em seguida, a porta foi aberta.

Heero aparecera à sua frente, vestia uma roupa mais social, num tom pouco mais claro que o azul marinho 4.

" Entre. " pediu, a voz grave, se afastando.

Duo abaixou levemente a cabeça, entrando. Aproveitou para observar o interior do cômodo: uma grande janela na parede à sua frente e, a frente desta, uma mesa de escritório bem trabalhada com um computador de tela de cristal líquido, plana, vários papéis, uma pasta amarela clara, um porta-treco com lápis e canetas, pelo que pôde ver, do lado direito havia um grande vaso cinza com detalhes em alto-relevo, da onde saía uma comigo-ninguém-pode bem cuidada, de folhas verdes escuras; fora isso não existiam muitos mais detalhes ou enfeites lá. Heero o acompanhou e sentou-se à sua mesa, indicando com a mão para que ele também se sentasse.

" Eu... " resolveu iniciar, sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente para a mesa, que não sabia que o japonês a colocara bem ali quando foi avisado pelo interceptor que receberia uma visita " Não pude vir antes, estive ocupado. "

" Tudo bem. Só um minuto. " dizendo isso, abriu uma gaveta e procurou por algo dentro dela. Quando o encontrou, estendeu-o ao mais novo " Aqui está o papel do seguro, creio que já saiba o que fazer 5. "

Duo esticou a mão fina e delicada, pegando o papel e o trazendo para próximo de seu rosto, a tentar lê-lo. Entretanto não passou da primeira linha, convencendo-se de que estava tudo certo. Heero não sabia como havia se esquecido deste ocorrido, para ele nunca tinha batido o carro em ninguém, teve até receio de os papéis não estarem lá quando a recepcionista lhe falara sobre Duo ali na empresa, mas por sorte eles estavam guardados na sua gaveta.

" Sim... Eu sei. "

" Bom, então... "

" Ah, claro, eu estou indo. O senhor deve estar muito ocupado. " falou, envergonhado, enquanto se levantava.

" Não, espera... " pediu calmamente, uma idéia lhe ocorrendo.

O moreninho ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso para saber o que o outro queria.

" Não gostaria de jantar comigo? " pediu, meio sem jeito.

Agora sua reação foi arregalar os olhos, surpreso. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, tentando entender o que acontecera, até se dar conta de que o rapaz estava ficando sem graça com sua demora e, corando, disse:

" Aw, desculpe! Eu... E por que não? " sorriu.

Mesmo que jantasse com ele, ainda dava tempo de voltar e "trabalhar". Mas então lembrou-se de alguma coisa, a qual não conseguiu segurar dentro de si, falando sem pensar, antes que pudesse inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

" Não trouxe muito dinheiro... " cobriu os lábios ao terminar de falar, percebendo que falara besteira. Suas bochechas ganharam um tom ainda mais rubro.

Heero não pôde deixar de apreciar aquela atitude, fôra tão espontânea e doce que ele deixou um leve sorriso escapar de sua boca. Não sabia direito por que o convidara, porém estava tão estafado do trabalho, cheio de problemas a resolver, um projeto a entregar o quanto antes... No momento só lhe passou que não pretendia passar a sexta-feira preso no escritório, trabalhando, como fizera nos dias anteriores, tinha vontade de sair um pouco, espairecer e refrescar a cabeça por um tempo. Mas sozinho tinha certeza que não se divertiria, seria mais agradável ter uma companhia, mas quem? Quatre e Trowa estavam ocupados demais nas suas intimidades e os outros não lhe agradavam, a maioria deles era interesseira ou falsa, gastar seu tempo com pessoas assim lhe era estorvante, desagradável. Já aquele estranho em quem batera com o carro, que lhe parecia tão inocente e adorável, não deveria ser tão ruim, afinal, como pensara, eram estranhos, provavelmente não se veriam mais e aquele jantar se tornaria apenas uma escapatória para seu atual nervosismo estressante.

" Fui eu que convidei, logo, sou eu quem paga. "

" Mas isto não seria certo! " protestou.

" Hun? Oras, a etiqueta funciona assim, garoto. "

Duo abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a face arder de vergonha. Lógico, como alguém como ele saberia de etiqueta e requinte, como aquele jovem bem educado e fino? Percebendo que o deixara sem jeito, tentou consertar.

" Claro, a etiqueta é algo realmente idiota. Mas deixe-me pagar para você, está bem? É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de te causar todo esse transtorno. "

" Er... Tá... Tá bem. " ainda estava envergonhado, mas agora sentira-se um pouco mais aliviado.

Heero sorriu, gostando daquela situação, ou melhor, daquela companhia.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"_Aos 13 anos sentia todo o peso do mundo nas minhas costas." (...) "Eu trabalhava feito um burro nos campos e só via carne quando roubava frango."_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Continua...

-;-;-;-;-;-

1 Olha, na verdade, o Shane é pra ser imaginado como o Kira de Gundam Seed. Só que eu não queria que ele fosse um oriental, então tive de mudar o nome, só que aí ele deixaria de ser o Kira, pois como em todo bom disclaimer, eu infelizmente não criei este anime (e também se tivesse criado, tenham certeza que futuros bem obscuros estariam reservados para meu pobre Nicci, hehe ;-), portanto, não posso mudar seus nomes. Então, é só para imaginar o Shane com a cara e o físico do Kira, tá bem? Imaginem como se fosse uma sósia dele.

2 Pelo amor do Rei do Rock, eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra travestis! E pode até parecerem meio caricatos como eles foram descritos aí na fic, mas eu tomei por base os que eu conheço, que são bem assim. Mas isso de forma alguma quer dizer que eles são más pessoas, Ok?

3 Perdoem essa pobre autora que não sabe o que se faz quando se faz ovos mexidos, tipo, se você os frita, se cozinha ou qualquer coisa assim! oo"

4 Vocês naum tem noção do qnt eu sou ruim para diferenciar tons de cor! ¬¬

5 Bom, se ele sabe o que fazer, eu não faço idéia! o.o"" Por isso que eu naum detalhei a conversa sobre a parte do seguro.

Ufaaa! Finalmente um cap. novo! Yupiiii! Ah, mas pelo menos dessa vez eu escrevi sem pressão nenhuma, e isso faz toda a diferença, eu escrevi porque **estava com vontade. ** Bom, mas vocês devem estar pensando "É, escreveu, mas foi só enrolação." Aí eu me explico: eu queria mesmo detalhar como era a vida do Duo e dos outros que taum nessa vida, por isso que tentei me centralizar nele nesse cap. Eu pretendia mostrar naum aqueles bordéis ou casas de prostituição como a gente vê na TV e essas coisas, mas como são aqueles "autônomos", que trabalham na rua, se oferecendo pros outros por conta própria. E não me culpe por isso, culpem "Uma Linda Mulher", hehe, não, tô brincando, eu odeio esse filme. Mas é verdade, tem muito gente que fica assim na rua, nos bairros mais pobres, tanto em cidades grandes qnt nas pequenas, até em estradas. E eu sei disso porque não sou nenhuma alienada...tá, isso excluindo a parte de naum saber sobre os ovos mexidos... a gente conhece vários casos assim, non? Claro que também tem aqueles que tem seus cafetões, o Shane, por exemplo, mas eles são a minoria nessa fic.

Quanto àquele trecho de música que tá só em inglês, é de uma música do Clawfinger, Wonderful World. Eu iria traduzi-la, porque eu naum peguei a tradução na net, mas acontece que eu iria colocar só um trechinho dela aqui no final, só que resolvi inverter de última hora e, com isso, deu que acabou não dando pra traduzir. Mas eu acho que dá pra entender o que tá escrito, não tá difícil... Mas ficô meio nada a ver... pra variar, só to pondo música e poesia nada a ver...o.O

Agora sim, eu queria dizer que fiquei muito feliz com o comentário da senhorita Hokuto - ! E também que tem uma fanfic em especial que me inspirou a escrever, chama-se " A garota do sorriso partido" da Perséfone. Ela é muito lindinha e doce!

Sim, e eu estou preparando algo bem fófis pro prox. cap., porque eu não estou numa fase dark e, como ela também naum vai ser útil tão já, vô aproveitar p fazer uma cenas mais meigas. E isso se deve a, principalmente, eu ter visto mts fanarts do Duo lindos de morrer nos últimos dias... Não, eu não o acho bonito, só em raras vezes, entretanto, como os fanarts têm um traço próprio, mts vezes acabo gostando deles, principalmente quando ele tá com as formas mais proporcionais... E, então, eu vi essas fotinhus que ele tá todo fofinho e meigo que eu não resisti e vou ter que fazê-lo assim... Eu espero.

E como eu escrevi porque tava com vontade, isso quer dizer que eu acabei gostando do cap. e que vou conseguir o prox. mais rápido. Eu me dei um prazo de duas semanas no máximo, porque até agora eu to sendo a autora que publica um cap. por mês, credo! . Então, não hesitem em me cobrar se eu começar a demorar, key?

Quanto a eu não ter colocado aqueles "pensamentos" e "reflexões" aqui, é que eu naum vi necessidade nesse cap., mas vou colocá-los futuramente. Além do mais, eu acho super babaca esses negócios de, como eu acabei de dizer, "pensamentos"... Sei lá, parece papo de gente da esquerda metido a sociólogo... Deu me livre! Então, eu também naum tava muito a fim de colocá-los por causa disso... Mesmo que eu naum precise forçar nada para que eles saltem da minha cabeça... Talvez eu seja metida a isso mesmo, saco. Ò.ó

E antes que esta nota fique maior que o cap., vou dizer uma última coisa: como já é de praxe desta autora, a fanfic não foi revisada por pura falta de tempo... Tipo, eu tenhu que terminar de digitar outra em duas horas no máximo e eu vou postar essa amanhã cedinho, então, realmente não deu para corrigir os erros. Enton, outra vez, perdão.

Comentários, onegai!

Feliz dia das crianças para todos vocês:P

Até mais, xauxau

11/10/05--- até três dias atrás eu estava datando tudo como 02/09/09... Pode um negócio desse, errar os três números?


	4. Chapter 4

Tamborilou os dedos na madeira, distraidamente. Heero focou suas orbes azuis no rapaz à sua frente: sentado sobre a perna direita, o cotovelo esquerdo em cima da mesa, graças ao qual podia apoiar a bochecha na mão, enquanto que a mão direita corria com leveza pelo seu espaço da mesa, agora centrara-se em bater os dedos finos em seu tampo. 

Suspirou, ele, ao contrário, sentara-se corretamente à mesa; bem pudera, crescera regido por uma dura disciplina, seu próprio país de origem apreciava a boa-educação. Mas não era isto o que o incomodava, na verdade, tudo ao seu redor parecia degradante, uma fonte em potencial de irritação. Aquele vazio que abria um buraco em seu peito, o trabalho... Nessa época era sempre a mesma coisa, a mesma correria, mentes insanas trabalhando para fazer novos aparelhos eletrônicos, inovar, se destacar, tudo isso para atender ao novo ano que se aproximava. E, como se não bastasse, ainda havia todo o resto: o caos da cidade grande, gente se espremendo pra tudo que é canto, a falta de uma boa noite de descanso, falta de amigos sinceros e por que não, de tempo... Solidão, desinteresse pelas atividades que antes adorava, necessidade de um calor humano quase esquecida... É, realmente sua vida não ia tão bem quanto gostaria.

Uma presença ao seu lado esquerdo se fez e, ao olhá-la, deu-se com a garçonete, que, aliás, era pouco mais que uma menina, 17 anos no máximo. Usava um vestidinho verde-musgo no melhor estilo de sua profissão, com a aba branca e tudo; os fios extremamente lisos, castanhos, presos num coque no alto da cabeça e um nariz fino e delicado de fazer inveja a uma modelo. Sorriu, exibindo os dentes não tão claros assim:

"Aqui estão os pedidos dos senhores." – dizendo isso, entregou um prato a cada um. Sorriu mais uma vez e se retirou.

Duo mirou a comida com seus grandes olhos curiosos, só por não saber ao certo o que pedir, optou pelo mesmo que o de seu acompanhante. Nunca estivera em lugares chiques e requintados, mal tinha noção de etiqueta, muito embora também não houvesse tal necessidade em seu mundinho: vivia em um lugar simples, convivia com pessoas pobres e não era pago para jantar com seus amantes em restaurantes grã-finos ou ir a luxuosos bailes. Amargurou as últimas sentenças, apertando os lábios, não, não era pago para nada disso pois seu trabalho era dar prazer. Seu corpo. E somente.

O oriental achou graça na cara do outro, com certeza fizera bem ao ir para aquele restaurante de qualidade média. Percebera que, se fosse pra jantar nos lugares ao qual estava acostumado, além de ser caro demais para se gastar com um estranho, ia deixá-lo por demais sem graça. Notara há tempos que ele não era do tipo de pessoa que possuía os mesmos padrões e interesses que o seu e, então, o levara a um ambiente no qual ele se sentiria mais confortável.

Começaram a comer em silêncio, apreciando o sabor da comida. Para Duo aquela salada não agradara muito, nem mesmo as pequenas bolinhas de tomate, do qual tanto gostava, o que o fez deixá-la de lado e passar a degustar do restante. Já o japonês devorou a salada com muito prazer, sempre tivera uma quedinha por vegetais, frutas e outros. Depois de terminar com ela, Heero resolveu tomar a iniciativa de manter um diálogo: quando o convidara não pretendia passar o tempo todo em silêncio, isso o fazia sozinho, e, se lá o quisera, era para poder se distrair.

"Então, senhor Maxwell..."

"Duo! É... Só Duo. Me desculpe." – o interrompera sem intenção, preferia que o chamasse pelo primeiro nome, mas calou-se ao notar que o incomodara.

"Hn... Como quiser. Duo, no que trabalha?"

Aquela pergunta foi um soco em seu estômago, até agora conseguira esconder de si mesmo sua desonrosa verdade, mas agora já não podia mais. Se por algum momento tentara fantasiar que podia passar umas horas agradáveis de igual para igual com aquele homem, num conto cor-de-rosas, saiu dessa ilusão neste exato instante. _"Não... É claro que não... Eu... Eu não presto, não sou como ele ou qualquer outro... Acho que nem tinha o direito de estar aqui, sujando esse homem."_ Murmurou-se em pensamentos. Não que a situação fosse tão trágica, mas não dizendo que também era algo fácil de se lidar, apenas era ele que tinha uma auto-imagem muito baixa. Contudo... Por algo que não soube explicar exatamente, talvez uma grande vergonha ou o fato de lhe parecer assustador a idéia de o quê o outro iria pensar a seu respeito, resolveu omitir essa parte.

"Eu... Er, eu estou sem emprego no momento, mas faço uns bicos aqui e ali e dou um jeito de me virar." – contou.

Em parte era verdade, só se prostituía por falta de um emprego decente. Muito embora duvidasse conseguir algo a prover sua sobrevivência se nem os estudos terminara. Quanto aos bicos, esta era a outra parte da verdade, realmente os fazia. Mas... Não conseguia entender o porquê de tamanho temor diante da hipótese de Heero descobrir _o que_ fazia. Claro, não sairia falando para qualquer desconhecido: No momento eu vendo meu corpo pra quem pagar bem, mas quem sabe não arranje um trampo legal semana dessas? Só que... Nunca antes sentira tanto medo e vergonha. Ainda mais de um simples estranho.

Heero ficou sem graça ao ouvir uma resposta meio negativa à sua pergunta, mas não tentou desviar o assunto. Se tinha uma coisa da qual nunca gostara era disto, fazendo isso a pessoa parecia estar fugindo de algo, como se temesse situações adversas que nem sempre poderiam ser boas.

"Entendo, o mercado está difícil hoje em dia mesmo. Mas, diga-me, formou-se no quê?" 

"Er... Bem... Para falar a verdade, eu..." – sua face ganhou tal tom avermelhado que não perderia em nada a um sinal de semáforo. Todavia acalmou-se com um pensamento repentino de que eles eram desconhecidos, ele não tinha nada a ver com a sua vida e jamais dever-lhe-ia satisfações de seus atos, portanto, não adiantava recriminar-se por sua situação – "A verdade é que não me formei no segundo grau, tive problemas familiares e não deu certo, infelizmente. Pois acho que assim fica muito mais difícil conseguir um trabalho."

Heero torceu o nariz. Não podia dizer-se preconceituoso, porém não podia dizer-se livre deles. Pelo que podia concluir do rapaz, ele era da camada mais pobre da população e, diante de tal pensamento, sentiu-se... Envergonhado? Mas envergonhado de quê? De estar ao lado de uma pessoa pobre? Não, não, não. Cortou suas idéias aí, não era sua culpa, afinal, vá lá se saber os costumes de gente assim... Deviam viver em uma promiscuidade só, ou pelo menos, à vista dos bem dotados da sociedade, serem ladrões, bandidos, tranbiqueiros ou drogados. Afinal, fôra criados com esses preceitos, ouvindo essas coisas como se os ricos também não roubassem e fossem tão o mais piores que eles.

**oOoOoOo**

Pré-conceitos? Que atire a primeira pedra aquele que nunca condenou antes de ouvir, de conhecer. Algo natural do ser humano. Ou que dizemos natural, mas, será mesmo que ter esses tais de "preconceitos" é de real uma característica humana ou algo implantado em nossas mentes pela sociedade caótica e doentia em que vivemos? Não terá sido tudo fruto da maldade que evoluiu junto com o homem? 

Tanto faz, não importa como começou e nem como terminará, posto que: terminará mesmo algum dia? Mesmo depois de incrustado em nossas cabeças e firme e vigorante até hoje? Muito provavelmente este mundo não será mais um conto de fadas, então, que não se pense em um fim; seria como pedir o impossível? Pense-se em como amenizar este grande mal, como atenuá-lo. Ora, pois preconceitos não precisam nem nunca precisaram ser de grande porte: um cachorro magrela de rua que você se afasta por pensar que pode estar doente, ou mais, a simples repulsa de achegar-se a tal ser decadente. Isto é o que? Precaução? Cuidado? Ahhh, está só fazendo o que seus pais o ensinaram desde criança!

Torno a dizer: o preconceito é algo subliminar, tão já natural do ser humano que fica comum usá-lo, mesmo que às vezes nem se perceba. Hah! Se isso é desculpa para torná-lo algo menos perverso? Não. Se assim o fosse, poderíamos usar o desejo sangüinário do homem desde os primórdios para justificar crimes. (1)

**oOoOoOo**

Duo percebeu a cara estranha do outro e parou de falar. Heero de repente sentira-se um pouco incomodado, já começava a desconfiar se aquele convite para jantar fôra mesmo uma boa idéia.

"Senhor Yuy, tudo bem com o senhor?"

"Como? Ah... Não, está tudo bem." – ao notar a face preocupada do rapaz, resolveu cortar os pensamentos, não podia discriminá-lo sem nem lhe dar uma chance – "Mas você parece ser bem jovem ainda."

"Ah, hehe!" – e sorriu alegre – "Eu tenho 19 anos, fiz em agosto. E o senhor, quanto anos tem?"

O moreno estranhou a indelicadeza: ele apenas comentara que o moreninho era novo, com o intuito de dizer que ainda teria muitas oportunidades para conseguir um bom emprego e não de querer que ele lhe revelasse a idade. E agora vinha ele com aquela intimidade que não sabia se queria dar. Se bem que a julgar pelas perguntas que ele próprio fizera, o conduzindo a abrir-se para si, era como se estivesse no dever de contar seus ponto íntimos também. Recriminou-se por tal, justo ele que era tão reservado... Ajeitou-se na cadeira, engolindo a comida que estava a mastigar, mesmo assim, se ele o convidara para passarem aquele ínfimo tempo juntos, sabia que tratariam de assuntos desse tipo e, se ainda sim ele o convidou, era porquê estava disposto a tal. E ponto, não haviam mais motivos para reclamar.

"Tenho 25."

"25? Mas só isso e já está naquela baita empresa com uma salona só pra você e tudo?" – seus olhos se arregalaram, surpreso pelo bom desempenho do outro.

Perdeu-se em opções para uma possível reação: ou ele ria da cara abobalhada do menino e de seu modo de falar bem defasado, ou concordava que era um jovem talento que conseguira a custo de muito sacrifício o trabalho que tinha hoje, ou ainda se se ofendia com a insinuação, que Duo nem percebera que havia feito, de que ele parecia velho. Acabou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Ano... Sim, foi bem árduo chegar ao posto que hoje eu cheguei."

" "Ano"? Olha, se eu fiz algo que irritou o senhor, me desculp..."

"Er, não, tudo bem. Essa é só uma expressão da minha terra, eu não estou bravo." – explicou, antes que o outro o entendesse errado.

"Da sua terra? É mesmo, o senhor não parecer ser daqui. Mas da onde veio? Ou é mestiço?" – falava empolgadamente, sua alegria costumeira voltando à toda.

"Sou japonês. Vim pra cá com a sua idade."

O menino arregalou seus olhos, surpreso:

"Nossa, que legal! Eu nunca tinha conhecido assim um japonês! Quer dizer, eu já conheci mestiço com americano... Ou seriam chineses? Não, eram japoneses mesmo porque eram mais dourados que os chineses. Claro que eu já conheci latinos, sabe, isso é o que mais tem lá onde eu moro. Mas um japonês, nunquinha! Quer dizer, agora conheço, né?" – falou tudo num embalo, sorrindo largamente.

Sorriu, divertido com o modo do americano, ele falara bastante, confundindo idéias e fazendo caretas enquanto falava, além de, no final, estar com um sorriso lindo e um brilho nos olhos que até então estava apagado. Duo sentiu-se mais à vontade e agora sim conseguia ser ele mesmo, espontâneo, alegre. O moreno não costumava gostar de conversar muito, nem de gente que também falava demais. Principalmente porque nunca dava liberdade para a maioria das pessoas falarem à vontade, normalmente era curto e direto, não gostava de desperdiçar seu tempo com gente e papo que não lhe interessava. Porém, dessa vez, com esse jovem, parecia ser diferente, gostou do jeito dele, de falar as coisas tão inocentemente assim, se expondo, contando detalhes de sua vida que nem eram necessários. E, toda as más impressões que rondaram sua mente até agora se esvaíram por completo, agora tinha certeza de que a noite seria, sim, muito agradável.

Não estava errado, passaram o resto do tempo conversando, divertindo-se. Nãos se aprofundavam em assunto íntimos, preferiram ficar nas amenidades, mas, mesmo assim, gostaram muito. O melhor mesmo só veio na hora da sobremesa, quando Duo pediu um sundae de chocolate. Pra começar, a garçonete, a mesma que os atendera na primeira vez, veio com um risinho bobo e eles logo perceberam que ela estava "de olho" neles. Heero, num situação dessas, teria se estressado e fechado a cara, porém com a presença de Duo, se descontraiu a tal ponto de soltar um pequeno riso divertido com a cena: não era pra menos, dois jovens lindos de belezas exóticas juntos no mesmo lugar era algo raro, não?

Depois, a parte que o japonês mais gostou. Quando comia, Duo se lambuzava de sorvete e recorria o tempo todo à um guardanapo para se limpar, corando. Heero não pôde deixar de achá-lo muito meiguinho. Foi então que, conversando sobre o quão atolado de serviço Heero estava, lhe veio uma idéia em mente.

"Agora nesta época do ano, somada ao natal, os serviços dobram ou triplicam. Trabalhamos desde já para atender as necessidade da feiras de tecnologia que acontecem lá pra Março e Abril, expondo nossos novos produtos que serão lançados. Por isso o trabalho aumenta na empresa e também nas nossas fábricas, o que nos faz contratar trabalhadores temporários."

Duo, que tentava raspar o fundo da taça, se lambuzando mais ainda com o doce, parou o movimento para prestar atenção no que o outro falava. Sentia uma admiração crescente por Heero Yuy, um homem que tão jovem e já ostentava um grande cargo numa conceituada empresa.

"Oh, eu imagino. Deve ser uma época bem estressante para o senhor, né?" – e voltou a levar a colher à boca, tomando do sundae.

"Sim, na verdade é sim." – suspirou, cansado. Finalmente as noites mal dormidas e o trabalho constante estavam fazendo efeito – "Mas, como eu dizia, você poderia tentar algum desse empregos; acho que são os que mais se adeqüam à sua baixa escolaridade neste momento." (2)

Os violetas piscaram, a expressão tornando-se infantil. Sentiu-se tão feliz pela proposta, era como uma mostra de preocupação do recém-conhecido, e ainda mais por ter uma oportunidade dessas à sua frente. (3) Mesmo sendo temporário, daria tudo para poder ter um emprego que fosse realmente considerado como um... E não aquele que fazia para sobreviver. Aquela era uma chance que talvez nunca mais aparecesse.

"Tá falando sério? Isso seria ótimo! Mas... Será que eu conseguiria o emprego? Eu... Não sou muito bom com letras e..." – novamente sua feição mudou, agora meio preocupada e constrangida.

"Então descarte os trabalhos da empresa que são de assistentes entre outros neste padrão. Ainda sobram, de lá, para trabalhar na cantina e como faxineiro." – mostrou-lhe as opções – "Nas fábricas, dependendo do nível dos operários, talvez você consiga alguma coisa montando peças. Diga-me, tem alguma noção sobre computadores?"

"Não..."

Torceu a boca.

"Então será mais difícil...É bom em cozinhar?"

"Bem... A minha comida não é muito gostosa." – confessou, encolhendo os ombros e fitando o chão.

Não adiantava, ele era uma negação, nunca que alguém tão medíocre e sem instruções como ele teria uma chance num mercado de trabalho tão competitivo e com pessoas muito bem qualificadas. Heero percebeu o desânimo e pesar do outro, tratando de animá-lo do melhor jeito que conseguiu.

"Vou recomendá-lo. Se aparecer lá à procura de um emprego, dê meu nome como referência e eu confirmo."

Imediatamente ergueu a cabeça, fitando aquele homem moreno, admirado:

"Você faria isso por mim?"

O oriental gostava de toda vez que ele arregalava os olhos, como agora, porque eles eram lindos. Ao ouvir a voz gostosa e doce do rapaz, tratou de responder, sem demonstrar grande preocupação, já que isso seria fugir demais de sua personalidade.

"Tsc, não me custa nada, aliás, assim fico mais aliviado pelo transtorno que causei com a batida."

"Hein? Ah, não, imagine, não foi nada. Eu sei que fui meio grosso naquele dia, mas... É que eu estava meio nervoso e... Bom, de qualquer forma, o seguro cobre tudo e não vai ter problema nenhum, então não precisa se preocupar tanto."

De fato, ele não estava aflito ou se martirizando por causa do acidente, apenas queria uma desculpa já que se vira sem respostas racionais diante da pergunta do moreninho. Mas contentou-se em saber que ele não queria deixá-lo preocupado.

"Tudo bem. Logo estarão abrindo as vagas e aí você decide o que vai fazer." – subiu a manga de sua camisa, vendo as horas no relógio; (4) estava tarde – "Bom, já que terminamos, eu preciso ir agora."

"Ah, claro!" – e já foi ficando em pé – "Muitíssimo obrigado por tudo, o jantar tava uma delícia."

"Hun." – meneou a cabeça, pedindo a conta em seguida.

Após pagar, saíram do recinto, o sereno da noite cobrindo-os. O inverno estava para chegar e seria muito difícil ficar à noite nas ruas, portanto, aquele serviço viria e muito a calhar para o moreninho. Pararam frente ao carro de Heero, que abriu a porta para Duo. Mas este não entrou, indeciso, o que o fez dizer:

"Venha, eu te levarei em casa."

"Oh, não, não precisa, obrigado."

"Hn? Se eu te convidei..."

O americano não queria de jeito algum que Heero soubesse onde morava: se assim o fosse, se descobrisse mais, que ele era um prostituto, daria seu nome como referência? Não, claro que não! Talvez até não deixasse contratá-lo. Porém não o culpava por isso, seria de má fama ter alguém como ele trabalhando na empresa. Realmente, sua auto-estima era ínfima.

"Er, não, é que eu não vou pra casa agora e... Olha, você pode me deixar na rodoviária, está bem?" – mentiu.

Balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Os dois entraram no carro, dirigindo-se para a rodoviária silenciosamente. A noite tinha sido boa para ambos. Porém Heero estava confuso com todas suas últimas atitudes: a- convidara um estranho para sair, b- conversara por duas horas com ele e bastante, c- gostara de estar na companhia do estranho, d- dispôs-se a ajudá-lo para tentar uma vaga de trabalho na sua empresa. Tudo estava muito estranho, aquele não parecia com ele. Ok, era assim na frente dos amigos íntimos, como Trowa, Quatre e Relena, mas com outras pessoas, ainda mais uma que ele mal tinha visto na vida...

Então, como um raio, veio-lhe à memória que este mesmo jovem animado com quem conversara, tinha tentado o suicídio no mês passado. Incrédulo, olhou para Duo, que ajeitava-se no banco. Aquele menino tão doce tinha mesmo desejado a morte... O que será que o fez desejar aquilo? Ou melhor, o que fizeram, já que normalmente ia mais de um motivo para alguém chegar a esse ponto. Será que Duo se lembrava dele? Muito pouco provável, lembrava-se que naquele dia o garoto estava completamente desligado da realidade.

Respirou fundo, decidido a abandonar todo e qualquer pensamento sobre aquela estranha noite, suas ações contraditórias com a sua personalidade e as do moreninho em dias passados. O melhor seria ir logo para sua casa e dormir, esquecer de tudo por um momento. Contudo, antes de deixar-se esquecer da noite, teve tempo de sentir uma coisinha: aquele seu vazio diminuíra um pouquinho naquelas horas; não muito, só um pouquinho... E aquele pouquinho fez tanta diferença...

Foram em silêncio e, ao chegarem à estação, Duo abriu a porta, saindo. Encarou o mais velho, antes de batê-la e se virar.

"Obrigado pela noite. Tchau!"

"Tchau."

Saiu, caminhando pela plataforma... De algum jeito, sentia que aquele fôra um momento sincero de felicidade, como não sentia há um bom tempo. Respirou fundo, sorrindo bobamente, envolvendo o corpo com os braços, para se aquecer, enquanto procurava seu ônibus.

**oOoOoOo**

"_Outro dia de verão_

_Que vem e vai embora_

_Em Paris ou em Roma_

_Mas eu quero ir pra casa"_

"_Talvez esteja cercado de_

_um milhão de pessoa, e eu_

_ainda me sinto sozinho_

_Eu somente quero ir pra casa_

_Sinto sua falta, você sabe"_

**oOoOoOo**

Deslizou as mãos pelas roupas, que a esta hora deviam estar meio amarrotadas, e entrou no saguão. Mal pôde dar mais que três passos que um corpo jogou-se contra si, agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

"Re... Relena?" – estranhou.

Tudo bem que era comum vê-la no seu prédio, mas havia algo errado: ela estava chorando. A menina separou-se um pouco de Heero, usava um vestido branco com detalhes em rosa bebê, o cabelo caía solto pelos ombros, enquanto que as mãos eram adornadas pela típica luva de cetim, uma branca desta vez. Ergueu os olhos chorosos, que ficavam mais azuis assim, ainda enlaçando o pescoço do moreno.

"O que foi, Relena?" – perguntou, cobrindo os braços da menina em seus ombros com as mãos, preocupado.

"Trowa, Heero... Atiraram no Trowa!" – contou, a respiração entrecortada.

"O quê?" – arregalou os olhos. Não, não podia ter ouvido aquilo!

"Ai... Heero, ele tá mal. Muito mal." – dizia, num fio de voz.

"Calma, Relena." – separou-a de si com cuidado, encarando-a nos olhos – "O que aconteceu?"

"Ele foi assaltado e... Atiraram nele. Heero, você tem que ajudar, Quatre está morrendo."

"Como... Como ele está? Está em que hospital? Vamos pra lá." – puxou-a pelo pulso, voltando para seu carro.

"Eu não sei, não sei. Estou com tanto medo..."

Heero não disse nada, também estava abalado com a notícia que acabara de receber. Trowa era seu melhor amigo, praticamente seu irmão, e não lhe desejava nenhum mal, ao contrário, agora que sabia disto estava apavorado, mesmo que não quisesse confessar. Rezou para que Quatre não estivesse sozinho nesse momento, conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, tinha até medo do que poderia acontecer se ele estivesse só.

"Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. Não importa o que tenha acontecido, Trowa é forte e vai ficar bem." – tentou consolar a amiga, sabia como ela era sensível, ao passo que tentava convencer-se disso.

Arrancou o carro em direção ao hospital.

oOoOoOo

Voltava cantarolando uma musiquinha popular, bem baixinho, completamente distraído. O passeio de horas atrás com Heero o animara bastante! Comeu uma comida boa, divertiu-se e pôde acompanhar uma pessoa normal, a quem nunca chegaria aos pés, como se uma pessoa qualquer, livre e "pura". Condenar quem se prostituía, como ele, ele não condenava, pois sabia muito bem que existiam diversos motivos para se levar alguém àquele mundo. Contudo, sentir na carne aquela dores, isso já era outra coisa.

Pensando nisso, franziu o nariz ao concluir que era adiantada a hora e de que devia estar no seu "ponto" há mais tempo. Não podia perder a noite de sexta, ela era uma das mais lucrosas. Apressou o passo, andando rapidamente até sua casa. Enquanto ía, cruzava com várias pessoas, algumas conhecidas, mas a certo ponto que atingiu, as ruas começaram a ficar abandonadas, com poucos a transitar por lá. Não gostava muito de ficar sozinho nas noites escuras em lugares assim, semi-desérticos, por isso apressou-se ainda mais.

Suspirou aliviado ao constatar que chegava ao quarteirão de seu prédio de quatro andares. Antes de entrar, parou para conversar com uma vizinha que estava à frente de sua casa, de muro baixinho com um jardim mal cuidado. Trocou algumas palavras coma simpática negra, gostava dela: a mulher que agora trajava um vestido rosa com bolinhas brancas era como uma mãe, protetora e gentil; adorava quando ela levava-lhe vidros de marmelada, toda vez que ela fazia, e ficavam a tagarelar um com o outro, enquanto comiam do doce.

Sorriu, despedindo-se da vizinha, e entrou no prédio, subindo a escada até o terceiro andar, o seu. Virou à esquerda, parando na segunda porta daquele lado do corredor, e, por sinal, a última também. Tirou a chave da carteira, que guardou em seu bolso novamente, e rodopiou o objeto metálico nos dedos, assobiando. Estava feliz e alegre, nada poderia tirar seu bom-humor.

Entrou, em seus pensamentos tinha de se arrumar logo e correr para a rua. Mesmo assim evitou fazer barulho, até porque seu estado de espírito do momento estava calmo demais para escândalos, e empurrou a porta com a mão direita silenciosamente, fechando-a. Correu a outra pela parede, até dar com o interruptor e acender a luz amarelada. Gelou ao sentir duas mãos envolverem seus ombros por trás, possessivamente.

"Você demorou." – sussurrou a voz rouca e máscula em seu ouvido.

Não, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Colocou as mãos delicadas sobre as ásperas que o prendiam, e tirou-as de si, voltando-se para o intruso.

"O que faz aqui? Como conseguiu entrar?"

"Ora, ora! Eu tenho meus métodos, pensei que já soubesse disso." – sorriu com escárnio.

Não podia ter mais asco do homem à sua frente. O peito ainda subia e descia rapidamente, em reação ao susto repentino, agora misturando-se ao ódio. Aquele desgraçado estava como sempre, o cabelo castanho-aloirado penteado para trás, a roupa social meio amarrotada, os primeiros botões da camisa aberto; sinal de que ele estava à vontade em sua casa, à sua espera.

"Você não ia viajar?" – perguntou, ríspido.

"Mudança de planos. Pensei que meu garoto fosse gostar de me ver por aqui, mas é esta a recepção que tenho?" – os olhos brilhavam estranhamente, de um modo que Duo repudiava – "Onde esteve até esta hora? Estava dando esse seu rabinho pra outro, é?" – e, num gesto brusco e dominador, puxou as pontas de seu cabelo com força.

"Aiii! Me solta, seu maldito!" – tentou se libertar, mas vendo que não tinha forças contra aquele bruto, acabou por acompanhar os movimentos de sua mão, no intuito de amenizar a dor em seu couro cabeludo.

"Cale a boca, seu vadio! Onde estava, hein? Onde?" – puxou-as para cima, com violência.

"Arrhg!" – gemeu, mordendo o canto da boca – "Não é da sua conta... Aii!"

"Seus pais não te derem educação, foi, seu vagabundo?" – sua voz saía raivosa, odiava quando testavam seu orgulho.

Irritado, o homem de pouco mais de quarenta anos o puxou pelo cabelo até a cama, onde o jogou brutalmente. Duo gemeu com a atitude, sentindo inevitáveis lágrimas virem aos olhos depois de sentir sua cabeça arder pela força empenhada em arrastá-lo pelos fios até o móvel. Caiu sobre o colchão de casal branco, demorando-se a recobrar todos os sentidos, meio tonto. O homem apressou-se em montar em cima do menino, que agora sentava-se na cama. Duo tentou empurrá-lo, mas este segurou seus pulsos.

"Calminha aí. Ou isso é uma recusa?" – mordiscou-lhe a orelha, maliciosamente.

"O que você acha?" – ironizou, a zanga presente na sua face.

"Eu acho que você tem se comportado muito mal e que merece um castigo." – habilidosamente passou um dos pulsos do moreninho para sua outra mão, forçando-o para baixo até deitá-lo por completo no colchão.

"Não quero." – respondeu, seus olhos queimando em ira – "Vai embora."

O homem deslizou a mão livre pelo peito encoberto do garoto, enquanto aproximava a boca para lamber provocantemente seu pescoço.

"Ora, não vai me expulsar, vai? Você sabe que eu te pago muito bem, seu vagabundinho." – e sorriu superior – "Não vai conseguir que ninguém te dê tudo o que dou. Então cale-se antes que eu mesmo o faça, e venha me 'servir' como um bom menino."

Duo mirou seu olhar mais revoltado àquele cafajeste. Por um lado tinha de concordar, ele lhe pagava um caro preço, o responsável por provir boa parte de suas despesas com aluguel e comida; por outro, sabia que se negasse ter relações com ele, sabia que ele as faria a força, como já fizera. E o que mais o indignava nisso tudo era que ele não podia fazer nada, ninguém daria ouvidos a um joão-ninguém igual a ele, ainda mais em se tratando daquele velho, um dos "cabeças" da política daquele estado. E o que era melhor: tentar manter sua dignidade até o fim, sendo violado por um crápula, ou aceitá-lo como a um cliente qualquer?

Torceu os lábios, entre contrariado e conformado. Virou a face para o lado oposto, demonstrando sua humilhante posição em aceitá-lo, os olhos semi-cerrados, obviamente desgostoso com tudo aquilo. O homem sorriu libertino, levando as mãos do menino em direção à cabeceira, largando-as sobre o lençol igualmente branco. Ajeitou-se melhor em cima dele, tomando entre os dedos compridos a barra preta da camisa de Duo, sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto lambia os lábios.

"Isso mesmo. No fim das contas, é um menino esperto; mas não se preocupe com isso, garanto que será bem recompensado..." – ostentando novamente aquele sorriso sacana, ergueu a camisa que contrastava tanto com a pele rosada do moreninho.

**oOoOoOo**

"_Hey God - Tell me what the hell is going on _

_Seems like all the good shit's gone _

_It keeps on getting harder hanging on _

_Hey God, there's nights you know I want to scream _

_These days you're even harder to believe _

_I know how busy you must be, but Hey God..._

_Do you ever think about me?"_

"_Ei Deus, me diga que diabos está acontecendo_

_Parece que todas as coisas boas se foram_

_Fica cada vez mais difícil_

_Ei Deus, tem noites que você sabe que eu quero gritar_

_Hoje em dia está mais difícil acreditar em você_

_Eu sei que você deve ser muito ocupado, mas Ei Deus..._

_Você não pensa em mim?"_

**oOoOoOo**

Passava apressado pelos ladrilhos claros e brilhantes do corredor, a menina aflita ía apressada ao seu lado. Mas, ao virar à direita, três figuras apontaram na sala ao qual eram conduzidos. Viu Catherine levantar-se e adiantar-se alguns passos em suas direções.

"Oh, Heero!" – e com um último suspiro jogou-se em seus braços, derramando sua lágrimas.

"Cath... Tudo bem, tudo bem." – levou uma mão à cabeça da moça acariciando seus fios castanhos, ao passo que a outra envolvia sua cintura delicadamente.

Relena se direcionou ao outros dois amigos, que acabavam de se levantar. A morena ficou mais um pouquinho chorando nos ombros do japonês até recuperar sua energia e, afastando-se, ainda a segurá-lo, usou uma mão para secar os olhos, e depois afastou-se por completo.

"Não se preocupe, Catherine, ele ficará bem." – afirmou, tentando passar confiança.

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, terminando de enxugar as maçãs do rosto, já avermelhadas. Heero sabia que ela era forte, talvez até mais do que ele próprio, e, mesmo abalada com o acidente do irmão, sua incrível presença de espírito a manteria firme, lhe daria as forças necessárias.

Trocaram um olhar mútuo e o moreno mirou o loirinho, abraçado a Zechs, recebendo uns afagos de Relena por trás. Catherine fez um movimento com a cabeça, indicando que estava bem, como se permitisse que ele fosse cuidar do namorado de Trowa, e Heero, fazendo outro em agradecimento e consolo, foi até o amigo.

Ao perceber o oriental vindo ter com ele, Quatre afastou-se sutilmente de Zechs, enxugando um olho com o pulso, e não hesitou em abraçar-se ao moreno. Heero o envolveu forte e, ao senti-lo em seus braços, percebeu o quão abalado ele estava, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Acariciou sua nuca suavemente, tentando acalmá-lo:

"Quatre... Como ele está?"

"Mal... Ah, Heero, tinha tanto sangue... E ele estava tão pálido!" – sibilou, nervoso.

Enquanto embalava o amigo, trocou um rápido cumprimento de cabeça com o loiro mais velho. Zechs já era seu amigo dos velhos tempos, mas nunca foram lá muito chegados e os seus relacionamentos só se expandiram a este ponto porque ele passara a namorar Catherine e, no fim, todos os quatro se tornaram grandes amigos. Claro que tinham suas preferências, Heero mesmo, por exemplo, gostava mais de Trowa e Quatre, e graças a isso que continuava ficando um pouquinho sem graça, lá no fundo, por demonstrar seu lado sensível, como fazia agora, para os outros que não os dois citados. Entretanto, não era hora para aquilo, Quatre, Catherine e os outros precisavam de seu apoio e ele não lhes faltaria, principalmente por motivos tão bobos como esse.

"E o que os médicos disseram?"

"Ele está operando agora... Eles acham que ele vai ficar bem, mas..." – apertou-se com mais força contra o peito do amigo – "Hun... E se acontecer alguma coisa? Eu morro se acontecer alguma coisa a ele, eu morro!"

"Acalme-se, Quat." – o japonês segurou seus pulsos e os trouxe à frente de seu corpo – "Não vai acontecer nada com ele. Algum dia já aconteceu, por acaso?" – fitou os olhos azuis-esverdeados do amigo, desejando que tudo realmente ficasse bem – "Então não repita mais uma bobagem dessas, está bem? O que acha que Trowa sentiria se te ouvisse falando que morreria, hein?"

O loiro o mirou em silêncio, seus olhos bondosos entristecidos, molhados, vermelhos, e aconchegou-se no peito do amigo, que ainda segurava seus pulsos, descansando sua cabeça no largo peitoral. Heero o envolveu com um braço, o acalentando.

"Vai dar certo... Tudo vai ficar bem..." – sussurrou.

**oOoOoOo**

"_No more! O never more!" _(5)

**oOoOoOo**

Continua...

oOoOoOo

(1) Nhaa... Não que esse seja exatamente meu ponto de vista... Apenas estou injetando algumas visões -... hehe, mas eu só queria dizer que aqueles pensamentos lá terão uma continuação, mais à frente, que é onde eu vou entrar mais fundo nos preconceitos do Duo, mas como isso é uma coisa que só cabe mais lá diante, eu "suspendi" os tais pensamentos aí. Mas eles serão continuados, lembrem-se!

(2) Eu sei que ficou muito tosco e forçado ;-; mas eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa para aumentar a convivência deles, non? tah, só não me matem por isso...x-x

(3) hehe, ficou meio duplo sentido, ne? xD Hehe, mas, não, quando eu disse "a oportunidade à sua frente" eu naum estava me referindo ao monumento do Heero e sim à oferta de emprego.

(4) Ahh, bom mesmo, eu já tava achando muito estranho ele ver as horas em outro lugar que não o relógio. ¬¬

(5) Quebrando o que eu vinha fazendo até aqui, que era colocar um versinho de alguma música aí, dessa vez eu pus uma frase do poeta Shelley "Não mais! Oh! nunca mais, hehe xD

-;-;-

Oiii! Hehe, eu sei que eu disse que atualizaria em duas semanas... Mâs, como nada é como nós queremos, hehe! n-n' Foi mal... Muito mal... x-x

Ah, sim, eu tenho um pedido a fazer: quando alguém for deixar um review, põe seu e-mail, tá? Porque eu gosto de responder todas as reviews e, como às vezes chegam umas sem o e-mail da pessoa pra mandar de volta, o jeito era responde no próprio cap. da fanfic, só que como agora tem essa regra do site que não pode mais responder reviews na fanfic... Bem, eu não quero correr o risco de perder minha conta.

Msm assim, vou tentar encobertar o negócio (entaum, se você é a pessoa que disse isso, entenda que o recadinho é pra você n.n): Disseram que o cap. passado tava meio fraquin... Bão, eu num entendi direito o que isso quis dizer Õ-o, mas creio que seja por naum ter tido nenhuma "bomba" ou um "grande evento". Mas, olhem, eu tinha que escrever que o Duozito era um prostituto, esse é um ponto importante da fic, por isso eu me dediquei mais à ele no cap. passado, precisava mostrar como era a vida dele, com quem ele se relacionava e talz. Mas podem deixar que eu tô tomando Biotônico pra ficar fortinha e não deixar nada mais fraquinhu! - Hehe!xD

Só dois detalhes: mudei de novo a formatação do texto (autora inconstante é uma porcaria¬¬...), mas as falas e separações de musiquinhas, poemas, "pensamentos", ficarão assim mesmo, que eu acho que deu pra entender melhor assim, né? E a segunda é pra dizer que eu reli o cap. passado e vi que a porcaria tava cheia de erros.¬¬ Por isso eu vou repostá-lo, viu? Credo, nem quando eu to inspirada escrevo certo! Ò.ó

E agora um pedido: se alguém tiver ou conhecer alguma fanfic assim mais forte, ou então que o Duo sofre bastante, e pode ser de outros temas também, outros animes, sei lá... Qualquer coisa, por favor, me diga, ou me mande, porque eu preciso de inspiração para a minha mentezinha sórdida funcionar...

E ontem eu tava meio inspirada, tipo, escrevi quase que o cap todo. E, pra mim, onti, ia ser um darklime (e isso existe?Õ-o) aquela parte lá com o Duo, mas hj quando eu fui escrever... Não saiu!u.u Pois é, não tive vontade, saco... E, se alguém chegou a ler essa notinha até aki, eu vou explicar esse cap.: ele foi mais compridinho porque eu precisava relatar direito aquele jantar, ne? Pra deixar a impressão de que eles se deram bem e talz... E se eu o deixasse mais curto, deixando os últimos fatos para um cap. futuro, esse ficaria muito xoxo. E um detalhe: esse cara que agarrou o Duo no apart. Dele vai ser um ponto chave na história... E o Wuffy, vai aparecer em lembranças... Mas deixo isso pra depois!;-)

Quanto às músicas, gente, eus ei que mts dela são nada a ver. Mas, bem, elas se relacionam sim à fanfic, talvez com algo mais futuro, mas, ainda sim, se relacionam. Que nem aquele trechinho da música Home (Eddd! Soolll! Ai...Tiãooo!xD), tem a ver com o "vazio" que o Heero sente e por aí vai...

E agora eu vou parando por aqui, porque depois da que eu ouvi do meu pai... Não, essa eu tenho que contar: estava lá eu a digitar a fanfic quando me some da cabeça a palavra "ladrilho", aí eu fui correndo perguntar pro meu pai:

Pime(que na verdade é Fávia¬¬): Paeee, isso aki, ó, chama ladrinho? – apontando para o chão.

Papy: Não, é mialho! ;-D

Pime: Hein? Õ-o Mialho?

Papy: Sim! - Porque gato mia e cachorro ladra: ladrilho!

Pime: Paiii...T-T'

Pois é, nem digo nada¬¬

Please, reviews!

Matta ne!n-n

18/11/05


End file.
